Old and open
by Zinico
Summary: Who here hates the idea of unused stories, but can't stand the idea of deleting them? I'm among those numbers. So, in a half dazed state, I have decided to make my old, never to be used documents open to the public, there for anyone to use as they see fit. I don't support the idea of stealing other peoples work, but here and here only, in this "story" you have my permission.
1. Chapter 1

First fan fiction, so read the bold on bottom

Chapter one, calester black.

The only one I had, and it had to be the one, shiiban thought. The only surviving kit of her second litter. They will come for it soon enough, and that will end all of the good we could have done with it. She curled up tighter, warming the new creature from the biting winds "We better get moving. We might make it away if we go now. Don worry, I will be with you every step of the way." Moran yelled over the wind.

"But to where" shiban asked " this nesting place of two leggs is all we have ever lived in. How can there be anything elts?" Moran yelled so he could be herd " I have been venturing around. There is a forest on the side in that direction. If we cross it, we might just excape with our lives" He worried the ground, hoping his mate would see this was their only chance

Shiiban thought it over for a moment "Alright, lets get going while we can" She murmerd, she stood, shook her self, and gently grabed her son. This kit had been special. It was smaller than most, and was with its birth mark, it would be killed on sight, born with a sword on its back…

" …run off, and for what rason. They both know the law. Any cat not with us is aganced us. They don't understand that if they killed the thing themselves they could keep up the work of the clan. They might even be honored. I though that our clans blood was as clean. We will have to go after them, or…"

"or what…"

The cat turned, who had been quickly taking with some clan mates, and faced the cat that was about a wisker and a half shorter that him, trembling slightly. He almost expected to be killed right on the spot " Ah scorge, umm… I knew you would not like it if I bothered you with such trivial matters, so I desided to take care of this small problem myself. Consider it done."

" You really must tell me. What is this matter. And why was I not notified about this" scorge replyed, hatered smooth like water slipping through it.

" ah, well, you see, shiban has had her litter, a white kit, so we were going to inspect the scrap, you know, see if it is good enough for another fighter. But we … ERK!" the cat stoped as he watched interest fill scorges eyes. He knew scorges love of desiding cats destinies.

"Well, why do you think I wouldn't want to see it, you know how I love the kits. Where are they now. I just must see it." Scorge obviously would not take no for an answer. This is what he lived for. Controlling his clan.

"But I really do think you have more important matters to attend to, right?" the cat stood his ground, but felt the fear welling up inside him more and more. It was hard to tell with scorge. If you were too bold, you were killed. If you were gutless, you were killed. Even if you were a long time partner.

"Chain, you really disipont me. You of all cats know that all matters of the kind are my specialty. This is not something for you to do. Take me to shibans nest."

" umm, the nest isn't shibans anymore …" ragged claw said hesitantly. This was only the second time something like this had happened, so he had no clue to how to break it to him "She, ah, ran off last night, taking one of our best warrior with her, her mate Moran. " Chain saw fury boil in scorges eyes, but the cat composed himself before replying. " well, now they are gone. I guess there is nothing that you can do." scorge flicked his tail, and two great warriors of several dog fangs walked up. "you two, this cat is now longer useful. He cant even keep cats to stay in the clan. Kill him…

Moran had finished running his paws raw over dirt. He looked silently looked down, missing his mate already" it's the last of her," he said, looking at their sole kit "and I will take care of him at any cost" moran said aloud after he buried his dead mate.

The small white kit looked up at its father. A look of confusion crossed its face. It stared at the freshly turned dirt. Moran could not tell if it understood what was happening. Moran begain to walk along the path they had been following along the thunder path. He looked back to watch the kit scamper over to him with determination in its eyes.

"He looks a little to much like his mother." moran thought as he patted after the solitary new life. Shiiban had been known for not letting anything slow her down. Not even her own mothers death. The only similarity between the kit and himself was there pure white pelts.

He cast his mind over the battle that had just transpired. He and shiiban had been walking on the left side of the road. They had come across some forest cats, with scents like the mice and squirrels and the tree's. One of the cats had seen the party of three. A huge tom. He had charged and killed shiiban without a second though. Moran had fought and servived the huge tom. But it did not bring back the cat beside him

Moran looked around. This seamed like a low quality place to live, but that made it better. That ment less compaction with others for the land. The tunnel, which they eventuly learned the name of from passing through cats, was mother mouth…

**Credit to admin or someone for the two legg speech in later chapters, as seen in her awesome game. Google warrior cats the game weebly and download 16 books worth of greatness contained into two great r.p.g.s. They are also attempting a game for the power of three. And disclaimer credit to erin hunter for warriors, and okami, another great game for the wii and ps2 for the use of the jade blade. **

**Athers note. For the record, I do support flames aganced my stories! But only for people that need to flame. Id like to see what you puny and pathetic flamers can muster! I will then crush you and your wimpy flame! Any clever flames will be used to burn tigerstar and any other cat I feel like! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, life's little splinters…

"How many has it been. A season." Amma wondered aloud as he went about his day, " I miss them so much." He often thought simmiler thoughts. He had lived alone in strech of land near high stones for as long as he could remember. His parents were both murdered. The last fleeting memory was watching his father bleed to death. He had asked the name of his murderer before he died. The dieing loner was rewarded with a single word. "Tigerclaw" "I hope there is lots of fish in the stream" He distracted himself "Oh, and I need to find cobwebs." he murdered to himself, feeling numb to his jobs.

Amma had met cats before in his life. They were mostly cats from the forest, though he had met cats coming from the farm lands before. He usually steered clear of them all together. He had dared himself to meet some before, some that called themselves river clan warriors. They had marveled at his sword, and he had showed them how he fished with it. They left, murdering about dreaming the whole thing. Amma stayed away from cats after that, other that hawk

Hawk was a white cat, much like Amma, except for blue eyes opposed to Ammas amber ones, and was somewhat younger and smaller. Amma had been climbing a tree, just for fun, when a hawk flew over, he had ducked, but he herd a high, quite, wail, like a kit. There was a small thud above him. Curios, Amma climbed a little higher and looked into what he found out to be a hawk nest. There was a small kit in it, slightly shaking and being pecked at by the hawks young. Amma had scoped up the kit and hurried down the tree, careful of his bundle and off falling to the ground and dieing.

He took the kit back to his nest, wondering why the hawk did not kill the kit before dropping it into its nest. Only a bird being followed or attacked would keep its claws in still live prey. He had cared for the kit, naming it hawk for where he had found him. He had soon recovered from the ordeal. Amma taught it defencive fighting and hunting. It took some amount of luck. Not only was Amma not the best at ether of them, but the kit did not have a sword like Amma, and he was deaf. It had taken a while for the kit to get over Ammas sword, and longer still to train him. He responded well to signals, though, so the task was not impossible. He responded like any normal cat, except to small noises. Regardless, he grew to be a good hunter, especialy of fish. He even bested Amma some times.

Amma climbed back up the slope that lead back to his and hawks den. The river was near the den, so he could fish after a nap. Hawk was tucking into a mouse when Amma returned. He nodded to Amma, and finished his meal. Amma lied down in the sun, letting the heat fill his body and sword.

His sword in question was his pride and joy. The blade in question never really tuched him. Rather, it floated above his back about three wisker length's above his back. Mostly through need, he had learned how to use his tool for tasks. Almost all of the tasks were hunting, though he taught himself hunting hunting with his claws to, just in case. And it did not hurt to have hawk help to.

Something had been bothering him for a while now, other that his solitary servile. A large group of cats had passed through his territory. There were every kind of cat imaginable within the group, or groups. Even though they were traveling together, he had noticed that most of them would only stay with specific cats, with exceptions being the older ones. . He had wondered where they had gone to and why. Only dramatic changes could make such a huge group move out of their territory all at once

The group had held his interests for quite a while. He watched ever movement of them. He even thought of what would happen if he approached the group. But he held back. He did not go seeking for trouble on his own accord, and he knew nothing about them. He just contented himself with watching them. He even learned how to hunt birds by watching the younger cats, and picked up a few remedies by listening to about four cats talking to each other.

That had been about a moon ago. It still bothered him anyways. Amma curled up in his nest, trying to cut his thoughts short. Tomorrow, there would be prey to be caught. He yawned and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him. Hawk curled up a ways off. His breathing told Amma that he was asleep. Amma finally drifted off, but he did not remain undisturbed…

He was standing alone in between four fallen oaks, cut by two legged monsters. He stood completely still, trying to get a bearing on where he was there was a rustling to his left, and he looked toward it, Prepairing to defend himself. A creature approached slowly. It looked like a she cat. She was lith and, amoung other things, had beautiful tortis shell fur.

"Hello, Amma." She said. Her voice was a bit unusual for a cat. It almost sounded like the gentle flow of the river as it flowed its coarse. "I need to warn you of a terrible danger. Two legs have been tearing up the forest, and replacing it with two leg structures and thunder paths. Soon, they will reach your home hear."

Amma had almost missed what she had said. Her unruly looks had destracted him, if just for a moment. He instantly straightened, telling himself to mine his own. "I have herd several loud and unusual noises coming for the usually peaceful forest." he noted. "But what would twolegs want with my home?"

"We don't know" The tortis shell said, a look of worry crossing her face. "We were curios, so we tried to listen in on their conversation. But we couldn't decifer what they were saying. Eventuly, they discovered us, and we lost our lives to them. But…" She paused.

"But?" Amma encouraged.

"But we have come to beleve that they don't want it for the furtality. Their nests don't seem to need a constent suply to support itself. We think that they will come in, and sweep this place of all life for their own pourpus, including you." she said. Her eyes seemed to will him to beleave her.

"I have lived her for as long as I remember and nothing of the sort ever happened. And, not only is it unlikely, but I would have no where to go if it did." No sooner had he said this that his thoughts returned to the huge group of cats. They had seemed to know where they were going. And they had been driven from their homes, if what this cat said was true.

"There are clans, big groups of cats that have lived hear for generations. They have found their own new home, over the mountains. We beleave that it is in your best interest if you go, and join one of them. Or, you can stay hear, and be destroyed."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself. On what terms can I beleave you. I don't even know of you exsistance. I fell asleep. I don't even recoise this clearing. This could all be just a dream. The forest could be just fine!" He felt the rage build up at what she was suggesting. She wanted him to abbanden his only home. How could a dream know of cats that had left long ago.

"You will see. I know it. I will await your return." she shook herself. "I will go now. Just heed my warning when I say be prepared for the two leggs. If we don't meet again soon, then go to the base of the mountains, past a two legg farm. Farewell…" her figure slowly faded, leaving only her eyes to scorch him with their gaze. The whole clearing started to evaporate, and everything seemed to blend together. He felt like he was going blind, and Amma felt himself sink back into darkness

"Maybe I should…" Amma had woken himself and hawk, and soon started hunting. He had been curios of shipman's proposal, and what a clan was, but putting his trust into a compleat stranger was not a smart thing to do. Suddenly, a sharp snapping sound that broke him from his thoughts and made him jump, and two legged shouting cut him from his thoughts.

"ThIs LaNd LoOkS OpEn EnOuGh. ThE gAs StAtIoN WiLl gO HeAr." the two legged shouted to another. Amma grabed his sword between his teeth and ran. Amma would never understand twoleggs, but just as shiiban had predicted, they had come. One noticed him and hawk and came at them quickly. Hawk quickly followed. But when he looked forward he saw another holding something. Before he could warn hawk or even react, he had charged into the container that shut right behind them. Clawing despretly at the walls, with hawk just staring out the frount blankly, trembling slightly, the crate was thrown into a two legg monster and taken far away…

Amma worked for what seemed endlessly aganced the solid surface. He had clawed, stabed, and bit at the thing. He and hawk left marks, which would encourage him, but never seamed to come closer to tearing through it. Growing frustrated, he stabed with his sword at the center and shoved with both of his paws. Hawk silently placed his paws on Ammas and pushed. It tore clean through, after a time, wich came as a shock to both cats. He continued to cut himself a nice hole in the side, while hawk pulled at the splitting ends of the wall. He froze when he herd those badger hearted two legs talking in the other room ( he had lived peacefully with a shadow clan fox, so he did not know fox heart.), while hawk continued working. Amma tapped his shoulder twice, then pulled his tail down hawks flank. Hawk obediently lied down.

"Do YoU tHiNk YoU CaN wOrK wItH ThIeSe OnE's? I kNoW My DaUgTeR wAnTeD oNe. HeR bIrThDaY Is In OnE aNd A hAlF MoNtHs. AlSo, CaN yOu GeT tHe FaNcY GrEeN kNiFe FrOm ThE AmBeR eYeD oNe. He hAsEnT sEt It DoWn SiNcE We CaUgHt It" a two leg sounded behind the opening wall. "I wIlL sEe WhAt I cAn Do. SoMe ArE hArDeR tHaN OtHeRs To BrEaK tHeN OtHeRs, EsPeSiAlY ToMs.

One of the walls of the shelter was opened, and Amma quickly made a plan to jump out the hole he had made, through the wall, and out to the home he had known. But he would have to wait till the two legs got closer, or they would see him coming and stop his excape. Amma taped his paw infrount of hawk three times and pointed toward the door with his tail, and hawk nodded and bunched his musles, eger to excape the trap.

" tHeY SeAmS SkArEd" one of them murdered aloud. He reach forward toward the cell, and Amma got down. When it got closer, Amma reached over and tapped hawks paw, one claw extended. Hawk bolted out the newly cut open side.

With a swift movement, Amma followed. The two legg looked up in supprise. Amma continued to carry his sword in his teeth, for not only was it more ready for when he ran, but it reassured him that it would not be left behind. They bolted out of the wall, and Amma expected freedom.

But there was another section to the nest. One wall had a hole in it, and Amma could see it was night, and he could see the high stones in the distance. He bolted toward the hole, hawk hard on his hills. The den was half filled with two legs, sitting or milling about. He reached the hole, and something moved infront of him. A two leg kit, noticing them, ran straight at them, but was not fast enough, after the shock of the moving wall, he and hawk shot off into the night…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, Friends in far away places.

Amma and Hawk had tried to return to their nests, but a plot of scattered two leggs and their monsters all but erased their grassy home. There was nothing left for them now. Amma desided to seek out the "Clans" That the she cat from his dreams had mentioned. Amma felt it was pointless to try to round up supplise now, the two leggs would have destroid what could have been useful. The she cat didn't spacicisy which direction he was to go, but he had a good idea. He had watched them go off towards the mountains past the two legged barn. The quickest route was across the Thunder path and through the fields. Amma started of along the edge of the Thunder path, looking for a break in the Two legged things.

He Found his opening just across form the barn, and wit a quick swipe with his tail to Hawk, the two white tom's dashed across the terrible, hard path. They both make it across the path unharmed, but the fear of the two leggs things still held a threatening presents. Both cats were still trembling. After a short break, Amma lead on towards the mountain, while Hawk followed dutifully.

The two passed the barn without trouble. Amma had often seen two cats enter the barn, when he did travel this far, and had always stayed away from them. Most other cats were unpredictable. The soft greenery, which had turned brown with the coming cold season, stretched for great distances around the barn, and it was filled with strange animals. They were lazy, and Amma thought that they could make it across one unchallenged. He crawled under a tree like two legged thing, and into the field. He watched as Hawk slithered under it. The brushes to the side rustled a bit, then a small furry thing projected itself onto Hawk just as he pulled himself out from under the two leg fence.

Amma was about to pull the rat off of him, when sharp teeth met his forpaw. His paw instantly shot up to his face, dragging the rat up with it, and Amma crushed it with his jaws. Rats began poring out of the underbrush, and soon the cats were covered in the writhing bodies. Amma could slice a good number of them with his sword, if his body wasn't weighed down with the bodies of his foes. He lost track of Hawk, having to fend for himself in the rodents. No matter how many Amma killed, there was always two more to replace it. He thought he would be lost in the tide of the oversized prey.

Suddenly, the rats scadered, and one that had lached onto Amma's shoulder was painfuly ripped off. Amma routed the one's that had his tail, then turned and smashed several of the confused creatures with his blade. The rats fled from where they came, leaving their dead companions without a glance. Much faster than the fight started, it ended. Amma felt like yowling his victory to the hevans, then digging into the dead rats as a feast. But his curiosity about why the rats faltered got to him, and he looked around to find Hawk. Hawk had climbed up the Fence, and was purched apon one of the wooden pilleres. He was holding a dead rat in his mouth like a piece of prey, and when he noticed Amma he held it up proudly. It was one of the biggest rats Amma had ever seen. But, then again, Amma haddent seen very many rats.

Amma stared at him, then looked around the clearing. There were two cats approaching him. One was a older, dusty colored cat, and the other was a younger, smaller, black cat with white paws and a white tipped tail. The pair stopped a couple of tail lengths away.

"Did you two help drive off the rats?" Amma asked, addressing the two.

"Yes." the older one simply said.

"Why?" Amma asked.

"Its not polite to let another cat get attacked by rats without doing something about it." Responded the younger cat.

Amma nodded his head. Help reseaved didn't need an explination. Hawk jumped down the pole, and brought his catch over to the group. He sat down next to Amma, set down his catch by Amma's paws. Amma looked down at the black pelted rodent. It was huge, easily the biggest that Amma had ever seen.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you…" The old tom across from Amma said.

"Why would you say that?" Amma asked. It was prey. It was meant to be eaten, regardless of its ferocity.

"Rats, such as that one, often carry desease and sickness with them. They spent most their time in fithy places, often near two leggs."

Amma examined the body. It looked and smelled alright to him. He was hungery, and Hawk probably was as well. The only thing between Hawk from the meat was custum of splitting the kill with Amma.

"Thanks, but we have a long way to go. I think I will risk it this time."

"Your choice" Replyed the elder. "But, where are you headed. Its not often that cats have to travel. Unless Ravenpaw hear has been keeping secrets from me."

"We're going to… the clans" Amma said. He wished the two would just leave. He didn't have a moons worth of time on his paws.

"The clans? I havent heard of them in over a season. How do you know about them?" The Ravenpaw asked.

"It… well, you can say it came to me in a dream."

"Star clan has spoken to you?"

Amma had no idea what star clan was. What did it have to do with his dreams? Amma remembered the cat that had visited him. Also, the group of cats he was going to was also refered to as a clan. Was star clan a clan of dream cats?

"I think so… I was told to go beyond the mountains. We have to get going, we really don't have a lot of sun light." Amma said, his tail flicking impatantly.

"If you really need to go. Tell Firestar and the others that Ravenpaw misses them." Ravenpaw said. Barly gave a curt nod, and stood. The two left Amma and Hawk, heading back towards the two legged barn that they had passed. They must be the cats that lived there.

Amma bowed his head and took a few bites out of the rat. Hawk scooted in next to him and took a few, ravanus bites. The meal didn't last long, regardless of the rats size. But, it filled Amma enough, and, with a quiet flick of his tail, the two were off…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, dead renouned

Amma staired blankly at the mountain that loomed above him. He had been traveling for days, and just found the base of the mountan that the clans had traveled to. He wondered about going around, but the mountain seemed to stretch on endlessly both ways. His best guess was to climb it. Progress was better than nothing. He desided to hunt first. He would need all the power his muscles could muster. He put his tail on Hawks back broadside, and pressed down. Hawk looked at him, and nodded. He imminently went seeking for a night shelter. Amma busied himself with the movements of a squirrel.

He caught it, and quickly caught a vole and a mouse, as well. He looked for Hawk again. Hawk had found a sheltered place at the base of an hollow tree, and had already made two nests of broken, ferns, and any other soft material he could find. Amma saddled into one nest, and he had hawk ate. The sun was still a considerable amount of distance from the horizon, but Amma had found traveling hard with several rat bites covering his body. He envied Hawk, who's only bite was from the small one on his hind paw.

After finishing the fresh kill, the groomed each others pelts, something that Hawk introduced to Amma. He found it strange, but after Hawk had recovered way back when, he had taken to Grooming Amma's pelt whenever they settled down to rest next to each other. Amma had been a little self conscience about it at first, but he had eventually turned to Hawk and returned the action. It had been almost a ritual ever since. They quickly grew tired, and eventual curled up to sleep…

Amma found himself in the clearing, the one he had met Shiiban so many times before. But the clearing was empty of anything but himself. Usually, the bramble coated she cat would already be waiting for him. He had curled up to sleep part way up the mountain, and had opened his eyes to the familier land. He needed to know if he was headed in the right direction, Because Shiiban had been vague about where the clans would be from hear. He grew board waiting, and his curiosity was peaking at what was outside the clearing. He didn't have the time last time. But, with the clearing to himself, it wouldn't kill him to look around the land.

He stretched, arching his back to limber up his muscles. He walked into the foliage around the small clearing. Something snapped nearby. He strained his ears, but heard nothing more. He peered forward and met a pair of emerald eyes. He staired curiosly into the green depths. They disappeared even quicker than they appeared, and figure darted around him, then a shot of pain shot through him as something sliped under his sword onto his back and bit down on his neck, and scrached his back. He turned and shot into the clearing rolling, crushing the attacker under himself and between his sword.

The claws retracted and amma rolled away. His sword followed him, thronging the attacker off a distance. To his shock and dismay, it was shiiban. Confusion flooded through him. He thought that this cat was hear to help him, and may even be his long dead mother. "why are you attacking me!" he yelled at the cat, despair seeping into it. The cat shook herself and stood up, hissing.

"you truly though I was hear to help you, didn't you?" she shook herself violently, and dust flew from her pelt. It had been darker last time, so amma could not distinguish that her pelt wasn't tabby, but rather a white and black. " you are defenently your mothers son!" she spat at him.

Amma flicked his ears in amazement. "you knew my mother" hope for learning of his mother soared in his chest.

"Knew her? I lived with her! She was the real shiiban. She and I were almost litter mates! That wretch was always out doing me! Better hunter, better fighter, better fur! She even stole my mate to be! And now your going to pay for it!

She charged at him, swiping for his head. He was caught off balance, and landed hard on the dirt ground. Slightly confused, he stood quickly, and way greated with a swipe down his head. He retaliated with a swipe across her muzzle. She imideatly ducked down, hissing at the blow, and swiped at his paws. He jumped, and she ramed right into his belly, knocking him completely over. She pinned him down. Unable to do anything but struggle, he slowly wrenched his sword free of under him, the metal piece scraping along his spine.

"You don't know how easy it is to kill a cat when they are not under star clans blanket of protection. It still lingers close to the old forest. But now I got you, right in the weakest part of their barrier. You wouldn't know. I can enter they same way the tribe of rushing water does, yet they don't protect their land. You don't know how long I have waited to kill you."

Narrowly doging the kill bite, amma swong his sword bluntly at the flank of his attacker. She jumped off and rolled into the dust. Jumping on her and pinning her down, he raked his claws down her flank. She scrached blindly at his leggs. amma stood on his hind legs and swong down hard with his sword. It struck his opponent in the back cuting a gash down to her side. With a loud caterwal, she shot under him in his swing and scrached his belly, letting the blood rest on her claws.

Amma knew he had to finish fast. She was obviously skilled, and he was mostly untrained. He jumped up and grabbed the sword with his teeth and centered it under him, and fell full weighted on the sword, that in turn stabed through the cat below him

It drove into her, and a loud screech filled the air. She looked at him, her eyes to pools of hate. Her body shuddered some, then was still…

Author's note. [Shamless plug] I have an ongoing short but getting longer story known as the Vulpix side, kyuubi and firestorm. Pokemon fans of, well, couples and adventure, that's one you should check out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five,

Amma and hawk had been hiking all day up the stone grey land. The path had veared up sharply, and there was little vedgitation. He was stiff and bedraggled, and the hiking was not helping his wounds, surprisingly the physical type. He had expected to wake to find himself just shocked, but he had a few marks to remember talaba. Hawk had just looked at them curiosly. He did not seamed bothered by how amma got the scraches. He desided not to complain about them and continue his hike to the lake.

Looking back to see the sun setting, and to find their travels progressing slowly, he guessed it would take a long time for his wounds to heal if he kept going like this, and it hurt his progress and his flesh. So he setaled down in a near by holly bush and waited in sleep for himself to heal. Hawk simply wandered of, most likely in Surch of prey. Amma let him go. He trusted hawk enough for him not to get eaten and to return safely. He had a good sense of direction.

Amma nodded off slowly, wondering if he was headed in the right direction and what he would do when he got there. He had no idea what to expect, and if he even wanted to go there. He knew, for hawks demeanor, that he would follow amma anywhere. Amma did not know how one cat could have so much devotion to another's decision. He eventuly nodded off, thoughts swirling in his mind.

Amma felt he was crouched under a bush. He was watching a scene that had haunted him for a very long time. A big brown and black cat, brutally strong by the look of it, fighting with a white pelted cat. That cat, being brutally attacked, was non other that his father. Amma wanted to go and help, but what could he do? He was only about seven moons old at the time. He had no knowledge of fighting. He watched in horror as the brown and black pelted cat pinned his father down just a few fox lengths away and claw shove his neck into the ground. His father asked something, to bubbly for amma to make out. The big amber eyed cat answered in one, sharp word. "tigerclaw". The big cat walked away, leaving Moran to bleed to death. Amma ran up, fearful for his father. The tom did not return to kill amma. Amma had watched the life die from his fathers eyes. He could not speak. But something in his eyes told Amma that things were going to be alright, and that Moran did not regret dieing. Then the light completely died form his eyes.

the amber eyes of the huge tom he had seen keep flashing in his mind. The powerful shoulders he had seen kept striking fear into Amma, as he dug his fathers grave that night. He buried his father, afraid of what was to happen. He kept thinking that the tom might come back for him, too. Padding a little ways of, he knew he would live. alone.

Amma woke with a start. He shook himself angrily. He did not need to be reminded of that time ever again. He was getting hungry and thirsty after his night under the bush. He saw a few bones and some scraps of meat from the remains of Hawks meal, and a small sparrow lying next to amma. He quickly ripped into it, devouring it in a few ravenous gulps. He buried the remains of both meals. Hawk was usually good at remembering to do so. It showed how exhausted the young tom was, and showed how scarce prey would be.

Amma and hawk continued their endless hike. Amma sat down, hoping that this kind of traveling would end some day soon. Amma heard a scrape of claws off to his left, and saw a small grey and black cat. Suddenly, noticing it had bee noticed, it spring behind a rock that was not to far. Prepairing for a fight, amma staggered up to his feet and faced the cat, and Hawk gazed at the rock curiosly. Amma bunched his musles, feeling the pain. Knowing he couldn't reach the other cat without being attacked first, and unsure of whether the cat would hurt or help them, he desided to draw this cat into the open. Hawk stood by Amma, waiting for a signal. Amma gently stroked him down his back twice with his tail, then rested it on Hawks shoulder. Hawk sat down and begain to wash.

"What do you want?" Amma asked. There was a hint of a snarl in his voice. A reply came, small and unsure, as from a kit speaking to a unknown Intimidating cat. "I should… ask you, what… are you doing on… our mountain?" Amma chuckled to himself. Hawk glanced at him suspiciously, but continued to carry out his order. Amma thought for a while. He knew it was better to make allies rather than enemies. Amma looked at Hawk, who paused in his washing. Amma blinked once and turned back to the small cat, and Hawk continued to wash.

"We were only passing through. I was headed to the clans of the lake. Tell me, can you direct me the right way?" Amma still was ready for an attack. Seasons of lone Living had taught him that. He thought he might be able to take on a smaller cat, even without Hawks help. Also, if this cat knew of the clans, then not only had the wretch of a she-cat had been right, then he might get some help, one way or another. The cat instantly jumped up onto the rock, excitement filling her eyes. "You know of the clans of the lake? Are you one of them, or a friend going to visit them? If so, Then you must be a friend… I'll bring you to Stoneteller, and he can tell you the way." The cat was a small, wiry she cat, with fur the color of a wet rock. She didn't seam very strong, but Amma could tell she made up for this in agility.

"Stone teller, who is he?" Amma asked with little interest. This cat had deemed him a friend already. Just who were the clans of the lake? Did they hold influence hear? And who would name a cat Stoneteller? Did he do the same ridicules rituals that the leaders of the clans did "Stone teller is the speaker of the tribe of endless hunting. He is also our leader, and our healer." the small cat answered. She turned and walked up the mountain. Amma stood up, flicking his tail tip toward the small she cat, a signal for Hawk to follow her.

Amma walked warily after her, and Hawk would often glance at him, a worried look on his face. He did not stray from Amma's side, like he usually would. He was still curios, like all cats his age should be, regardless of his deafness. Had the hawks been scaring him. They had caused him pain in his kithood, and had left a hard impresion on him. But, he was so young then, and he had taken out the hawks that had caught him all by himself…

Authors note. Word has reached me that the greatest cat the clans will ever know will die soon. Firestar cannot be with us any further. But he will live on in our hearts, and in our fan fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, tribal tests

The grey and brown land stretched upward for great distances. Amma almost yowled his frustration. Everything looked the same, and his paws were severely sore. Even hawk was showing signs of fatigue, a first. Amma was beginning to wonder if this cat was leading them off, to prevent from fighting two cats at once. But she was young. In Amma's experience, even though it was limited, that one so young would scarcely be so crafty.

So he followed the cat, Hawk by his side, every wary step of the way. He could hear rushing water somewhere ahead, reminding him of the last drink he had. It was at the bottom of the mountain, which was several days walking behind them. "Is there a river near by?" he asked. "I really need a drink, and I bet hawk would agree."

The young cat turned back towards them, stopping the whole group "Is hawk the cat next to you? He hasn't said anything since I found you two."

"Hawk is deaf, and had been for as long as I have known him."

The cat looked at him curiously. "Then how does he know to come and when to do what?"

Amma almost sighed. "He has an almost innate understanding of signals. I only had to show him each one and their meaning only two or three times, and he got it. He had been my partner ever since. Now, about water…"

"Oh, right, sorry for the delay. There is a waterfall up ahead with a pool at the bottom. Its right in front of the cave the tribe lives in." The smaller cat said, looking embarrassed.

Amma's ears perked at this. The long hike was over. She led them several fox length up the hill, and over one final rise. The sight stopped Amma in his tracks. There was a gushing waterfall flowing over a ridge on the mountain. There were several plants growing all around, all covered with what looked like fresh dew. There was a refreshing spray of water in the air, cooling Amma's hot stuffy fur down to the skin. Hawk sighed, and stretched his neck to let the water cool him. The scene was breathtaking. Amma really did find it hard to breath. It was so humid and cool. He almost didn't have to drink to quench himself. But that didn't stop him. The small grey cat had stood to the side, inviting them to drink with his tail.

Amma didn't have to be asked twice. He walked stiffly to the pool at the bottom, and plunged his muzzle into the liquid. It was so cold, he had to pull back. The chill stunk his nose. Hawk walked up next to him, something akin to laughter in his eyes. He slowly dipped his head to drink, easily learning from his accomplish. Amma stuck his mouth back into the water, and drank slowly. He could fell it rushing into his body, filling him to full, and making him feel freer in his movements.

"Come" said the small cat. "I will take you to Stoneteller." Amma went over what he would say in his head, and one detail immediately caught his attention. "What is your name? You never told me." he said, turning to the cat as he skirted the side of the waterfall.

"Burning coat." he said, pausing and looking over his shoulder. "My name is Burning coat." Amma blinked his surprise. "Why would your mother name you that?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking." he added quickly. "The first thing my mother saw when she gave birth to me was a cat with a brilliant coat of fire." he said. "Come" he finished.

Amma poked Hawk, who was still drinking. Hawk swallowed on last mouthful and looked at Amma, his gaze once more unreadable. Amma placed his tail on hawks shoulder, and followed the grey cat. Hawk followed, and Amma removed his tail. The Grey cat plunged behind the waterfall, completely disappearing from sight. Amma walked the length around the waterfall, and found a cave behind the fall. Amazing! It was dark inside, but the sounds that reached him from inside told him of many cats. Most of the sound were relaxed, prompting Amma that this was the best time to enter.

He entered the cave, and sat down near the entrance, and listened intently. Above the sound of the waterfall was talking cats. He could hear the laughter as kits played, and the strongly reassuring sound of queens talking.

Amma's and Hawk's escort hadn't told them exactly what to do, or even what Stoneteller would want. He was apprehensive, and envied Hawk in his bliss. He didn't know what was happening, or would have to deal with it. He was deaf, and didn't have to understand. In fact, that was the ruling factor between Amma and Hawk. Hawk couldn't hear, which lead him to be as he was. Even Hawks pelt matched Amma's.

He was rose from his thoughts by claws scraping against the cave floor. He blinked his vision clear. The still yet to name herself she-cat escort was standing a few inches behind a larger tom with a rock colored pelt and stunning blue eyes. "Again, what did you want" The cat said, with a small hint of amusement.

"… I was traveling to the clans. I need to get to them soon." Amma stuttered out.

"Ah… that was Broken shards excitement. She was almost bouncing on me to come meet you."

"Because I have to get to the clans?"

"We owe a lot to the clans. Feathertail, one of the clan's cats, killed jagged tooth at the cost of her own life. Then, when we had trouble with rogue cats moving in on our mountain, the clans came at Brook's and Stormtail's request, and drove them out. We have vowed to always welcome a clan cat." Stoneteller coughed. "So. Why are you seeking the clans?"

"… I have had dreams about them. I want to meet them." Amma was only half paying attention. He thought over the heroics of the clans. He still wanted to know what had compelled them to move. Or why such a large group of cats even existed. The cats that were hear were grouped, but were thinner in numbers than the numbers of the cats he had watched.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter nine, the forking roads of the soul…

Amma was starved. That is all he was. Starved for answers, starved for revenge, and starved for fish. It had been over a moon. He wished he could go home, back to his strech of land. But it probably was covered by the nasty creatures called two leggs.

He jumped in surprise as something cool and wet seeped up his legg. Landing with a start, amma turned back to the spot he had just steped on. It was a stream. Turning south ward, he remembered that he was by a lake, so of coarce he could fish.

Unlike the river clan cats, amma didn't wait on shore till the fish were close enough to shoot out from the water, he hunted with his wepon of many uses. He jumped up, swong his sword into the soft mud, and jumped atop it. He waited for the fish…

One swam a lifetimes mistake to close after some time, waiting as It lased over to him, amma almost could fell the meat in his mouth now as it watered.

In one quick movement, amma sliced the fish into two, right through the water. This required trumendes strenght, but it was the only way he had ever devised. Picking both halfs, amma trughed back to the land. He tucked into his fish, loving the tast and the texture, everything of his ever favoret meal.

Half way half a fish, amma herd shouting. Creaping forward, amma spied a cat yelling with no one around. He seamed to be yelling at a stick, a smoth piece with nicks in it.

Not understaning the cats fury, amma crept forward. The stick seamed to seep with importans and anchent years from before. But he had no time to consider it. The cat before him picke up the wooden splender, placed it on top of a sharp rock, reared back, and smashed the stick into multiple fragments. It went everywhere. By mere chance amma, who was several foxlenghts away, got one splintered right into his nose, jumping with surprise for the second time that day, amma landed with a thud.

Using his claws, he disloged the splinter. He had made a ruckus, had the other cat hurd him? But as he gazzed forward, the cat still looked to greaf striken to even look at him. Or could he. The cats eyes were completely white. He must be blind. . Just better for hiding. Amma was downwind and the cat was facing him, but could not see him.

[o.k. fans, this is where the strings of fate separate from the actual books.]

A small, white cat trodded toward the first grey cat " jay fether, what happened here?

"nothing of importants, dove paw, noting at all." the called so jay fether replyed.

"well, lets get back to camp, lion blaze wants to see us!" the second cat called dove paw said excitedly. Amma had not made a sound, scarcely breathing eather.

"what!" dove paw said in surprise. "there is a cat near by, ive sented them!

Amma bristled in supprise. He was down wind! Or had she refered to some other cat.

But looking forward, she was staring straight at him. Eather it was a lucky guess or this cat had power of smell to rivel that of a distructive power of yellow two leggs monster!

Dove paw charged to him. Amma, suspecting an attack, imidently stabed his sword down in front of him to make a barrier between him and this small asalaint.

Surprised, dove paw smacked right into the steel object befor her. Then amma jumped ovr his wepon and landed straight on top of dove paw.

"jay fether, help! She yelled in desparation.

But jay fether didn't move.

"don't you know that if you attack a cat they are going to defend themselves?" jay fether asked incregolsetly?

On that note, amma jumped off of her and repositioned his wepon back over his back. He would not make a good impreshion on them to actuly leave some marks on one of them. Besides, he needed his coroperation if he were to find the cat[s] that were responsible for his motheres wrongful death.

Using his know how about tribes, he stated "please, if you will. Take me to your clan. I have some business to take care of."

"Fine" jay fether said with obvious displeasure, and staked way from the two. Instantly, dove paw was on amma again, not with claws, but with questions.

"who are you? Where are you from? I bet your not from a clan. Whats that thing over your back? I think its amazing how you can use it to block enemies. Can I get one? Oh, are you hear to join our clan?" Amma, feeling a little over whelmed, answered only the last of the flood. "umm… truth be told, im not telling you. Also, I don't think I know anything about clans.

He might as well have set off a badger and a fox on to a pile of rabbits for what he did, because dove paw instantly burst into an explanation "we are the greatest group of cats. That because we have the warrior code…" She went through a messy verson of what she called the warrior code, how the kits are cared for, and honer, and leaders ect ect ect.

"and we are really tight knit. We always care for the young. Oh, and we always remain honorable. No bad killing or kit stealing, unlike tigerstar or brokenstar. that's been an important one for many opon many seasons. And that's the basics" dove paw finished.

Three thought struck amma as they followed jayfether to some sort of really old two leggs nest. Firts, how could any cat have that much breath. Second, if that was the baciscs, a quarder of a suns full movement later to explain, then he would never master any of the advanced type stuff if there was any.

But lastly and most importantly what dove paw had said. Remain honorable. Was what thiese cats did was honorable. His mother had died to thiese cats, yet they were honorable? Had he been mislead? so why would it be that a law forbading it be in place. Something twisted in him. But it did not matter. His reconings with his fate were at had…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eleven, even now it lives.

Amma walked smoothly into the camp. If this tunnel showed anything, it was the fact that thunderclan was small. Not very hard to excape from. Dove paw was still chadering on about the clans, but he ignored her. Peering forward, dove paw almost turned to face him when he stoped. This place was huge. There were cats everywhere! There was a small group by the pile of small dead prey. There was two cats, one a light ginger pelt and one of more hue, on top of a ledge of a wall of the incampment. He walked right by a den like place, and on the invatation of a look, he spotted some queens nursing or sleepig with their kits.

Amma looked forward, and noticed the fire pelted one walking down a ledge that led from the one he had been a few moments ago. The lighter tone pelted one stared questionably down at him. She also seamed surprised somewhat slightly when she noticed his tool of choice.

"jay fether, who exactly is this? And why is he hear?"

His tone was challenging but not even remotely unfriendly. "oh he is…"

"dove paw, but out. He asked me. Go comb the elders for ticks, will you? Jay fether said with compleat anoyance with the younger cat.

"but.."

"dove paw, you do need to catch up on your aprentice duties, so I think its best you go see to the eldars."

The red cat clearly stated.

Clearly displeased with being sent way, dove paw strod away to a claft in a rock.

"now, where were we?" the red cat responded after dove paw left.

"firestar, we were discusing the cat behind me.." jay fether responded with little pashance.

"firestar, I have some unfinished business with thunderclan. Have you ever herd the name thistle claw? I have some sort of debit to him or any living desendent of the cat.

Firestar had shudered at the mention of the name, and looked even more uncerton when amma stated with any living desendance. Clearig his throut, firestar repliyed "well, there is one living desendent so far. I don't know what debt you whould half to repay him, for he had nothing to do with his father or grand father, whatever good they ever did. [take note that jay fether and lion blaze are not the heritage they thought, and tiger paws father and mentor was guess who]

Thinking better that open refusal to good they did, amma kept up with his persistence. " yes, well, a debt is a debt, and I must repay."

Amma could see that every cat except jay fether was now well interseted in his wepon, but all thought it to strange to ask about. Amma watched as firestar turned his hed toward some sort of sleeping space and cal for his deputy.

Amma thought about the word. What was a deputy? And why his deputy. Was it like the aprentice mentor relationship of the cats of the tribe? Watching the entrance, he saw a big, muscular cat exit the den. This would not be easy. This cat seemed to be a powerful fighter. Wishing only slightly for dove paw to ask about deputies, amma greated him with a nod.

"bramble claw, this is…" firestar clearly did not know his name, so amma filled in for him.

"amma. Im a lone walk that has some business with your grandfather that I need to take up with your linige. A debt I need to repay."

Bramble claw looked at him questionably. Amma guessed that he was thinking that his grandfather had done good like firestar, and might be wondering about ammas unusual tool.

Amma stepped back a few paces, then in a menicing voice stated " bramble claw, my mother, shiiban, was killed because of your blood thurst filled grandfather. You will now pay for it with your own blood!" amma was a cat of honor, so he did not atack, but allowed his opponent to gather his whits.

Shock filled bramberclaws eyes, but one of purest shock covered firestar. Then, backing away, firestar stated loudly for all cats to hear. " there is to be reconings between the two, though I hate to say you are wrong amma. But you seemed determend. So you to can battle it over…"

Cat that had left them alone or had not been there came to see what was happening. "even my grandfather…" bramble claw silently said. Then he walked into position facing amma. There was no protests. Firestar had spoken clearly.

Suddenly, brambelclaw leaped for amma. Swiftly bloking with his sword, like with dove paw, amma jumped over the steel of his tool. But as unusual as this trick was, it only had worked once. Brambeclaw was completely ready. He rolled onto his back and kicked upwards strongly in a half summersalt. Fealing his claw score aganced him so easily was a shock. He had been throwen clear of his objective and into the dirt. With sheer will, he pulled his wepon back to him, not failing to hit blambleclaws back as it returned into position

Even with no experience with a tool welding foe, brambe claw faced him with skill all the same. For when amma jumped forward and swong at him, he caught the blade with his claws and teeth! No matter how hard amma pressed, he could not over power him with brut force. So he jumped for his stumach while he was distractid.

But he still failded to strike. Bramble claw jumped up with the foarce of ammas sword strenght and with a downwards spin, landed hevaly on ammas back. Amma gazed up as well as he could, waiting for a kill bite to his now exposed neck. He peered into his eyes, and found no flames of hate. This cat did not have it in him to kill.

He lept of the now winded amma and strod into a battle position, waiting for amma to strike again. But he knew he was beat. "amma, enough. Leave at once." firestar said, but with no chalange like he did not agreee with the words. " well, I do have a request…" amma started as he felt something in himself snap and click.

"What request?" " I would like to be a part of this clan…"

"but you just trid and failed to rip one of my warriors apart just a second ago. Why the change of heart?" firestar seemed slightly suspishus. "ive seen the lack of ability to kill in that cat, so ether he has some to much of his mother in him, or the clan is a good place to change. I want to be a part of it."

All the cats around them voiced no objection or encoragement. Just staied still in awe.

"fine." but amma noticed that he was a little distrot still. Ever scince he mentioned the death of shiiban.

"on a side mention, did you know my mother?"

And then, with a knowing sigh, firestar said. " I don't remember my birthing or my nursing years, but I think id reconise my own mothers name…"

Athers notes **first, firestars parints never were mentioned in the books, so as on now I am using agance of back history make up. Its fan fiction. Also, this is where the story finaly gets pulled together, for we are over the first stoy arc and are now moving into the good stuff, the bace of the title.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 13, terasu,

Amma was a little anoyed. He had just caught a fish, and sandstorm could not stop comenting at how he had done it. But it was the only prey he had caught so far. Retreaving the body of the fish, obviously leaving the head, he splashed out of the lake and back to sandstorm. He had had a lukewarm day. When he had met, some of the other leaving patrols of some sort still looked at him suspishusly, especially bramble claw. It only took one wisker of though to figure out why. He had challenged him to a fight to the death. He might think he wended more skill to try a second basalt.

But amma really had lost his soreness of vengeance. He had seen it in that cats eyes. He was not a blood luster, as his father once called them. Secretly amma hoped to meet this'll claw in his sleep. He had back killed a already dead cat before, and he wanted to do it again.

Blinking twice, amma relished that in his thoughts, he had missed what sandstorm had said. "excuse me, what?" amma said. " if your done day dreaming, I said that you can eat that fish you caught. you'll need it. We have a long day ahead." amma, remembering the fish he had over a day ago, started to eat it with no objections.

And as he ate, sandstorm went over the warrior code that dove paw had explained to him. But with a lot less distractions and a lot more since. Also, amma actuly paid attention. He did not want to miss a beat of the life of a warrior.

When they had both finished, they headed deeper into the forest. Randomly, sandstorm spurned around and jumped on him. He had some natural protection to where she and most cats would randomly attack to, though. Startled at the fact that she only meet the substance of ammas wepon. she leaped upward. Not knowing what was happening, amma leaped up after her and caught her mid jump, then proseded, to bat at her, with sheathed claws, for she had left hers tucked away the whole time Even now, though, she was not helpless. With cunning use of her paws, she shifted herself so they both went tooling over.

"well, I guess you have got some immunity to surprise attacks." she stated, obviously disappointed that she did not catch him off grad like most apprentices were. [he is not, though, not yet] amma, still in hunting mode, caught a wiff of something he had never smelled before. But he pained no heed. There was a squirrel just ahead, and he was going to catch it.

Moving forward stealthily [the one thing he does mach a normal thunderclan cat in] he creped through the undergrowth. Then he leaped. But instead of claws meeting fur and bones, his head meet another. Falling back ward, dazed and a little confused, he looked up to see what he had collided with. Lying a few fox lengths away with both paws over her head was a solid black she cat.

But that was not what brought back memories of last night back to him. There, just a few wisker lengths above her back, was a reflector. The exact reflector from his dream. Instantly, sandstorm was crouching infront of the she cat, ready to shrike if this cat was of bad objectives. Then she stoped dead, for she had seen the wepon, as strange to her as ammas, not to far off her back.

"amma, do you know this cat?" she said, for she had made the connection. " no, this is my first time seeing her" amma replied, for fear of questions about her. The she cat looked, up, slightly dazed, somewhat curios, and really quite angry and apologetic. "a could have caught it…" she said a little wistfully. She looked thin and a little gaunt.

Then she gazed up at sandstorm, looking a little frightful of what might happen. "why are you hear?" sandstorm asked, a little bit of sympathy in her voice. "oh, well, I guess, im following a dream about a clan defending fire. It also mentioned a jade blade of some sort."

Well, I guess she means you and your sword, amma." sand storm said, looking back at him " but a clan defending fire? Fire is feared by the clans. Why would it defend them? Well, what ever. I guess you'll want to see firestar?" [ take note that none of the cats have made the obvious connection.]

She stalked off toward camp, with amma and the strange black she cat. After a few small moments, she turned to amma. " what is your name, by the way? Mine is terasu. And are there more of the cats with thiese weapons?"

Amma, a little catious, answered " im amma, and there are not any more of us between you and me in the rest of the world." her eyes britaned at that " that means I err.. We really are uneque. Oh, do you know of the fire that defends clans? And what is a clan, anyway?"

"well, I don't know of the fire, but a clan is a group of cats that follow star clan, a clan of ansestors." Really? Cool! I wonder if my father is with them…" she silently let her gaze fall on ammas wepon, and noticed the stone in the hilt. "you have a stone, to? It looks like mine, except mine is mostly white with some black on it, unlike yours." her eger attention turned forward, and she noticed something that gave her a slight shock Is that where the cats gather?" she pointed straight at the now in site camp. " ah, yes. Its called a camp.

She went silent after that, lost in her own thoughts. They entered the camp and walked into the camp. Sand storm headed up to firestars den. Amma looked at terasu, who was gazing around the camp. "whats that over there?" she pointed with her paw at a cleft in a rock " that is the medicin cats den." "oh, so they give a den to each person of status?" " and where do all the others sleep?"

"in all the other dens. Everyone has status, and most cats share dens."

"oh, so they are never lonely" terasu stated in a matter of fact tone.

"well, I guess so…" "where do you sleep?" "out back. Im not conferrable with sleeping with one or two other cats, so I sleep alone outside the camp in my own den." "don't you get lonely?" "well a little, but the whole clan is not to fall, so im always ready to be called on."

A thought filled look filled terasus face, but she did not say anything. Amma looked forward to firestars den, and to his real great supprise, firestar and sand storm were not half a fox length away. " so" he stared, looking at amma " how may of you are there?" he asked

"well, if you speak of what I think, we are the only two, but this is my first time meating her" amma replyed, getering with his tail to terasu. "very well. What brings you hear, then?" firestar asked. "well, I had a dream where a black tortis shell, one that had been guiding me for a while, told me to come here to help with fostering a fire that will save some clans."

For the second day in a row, firestar wore a stuned look after a wepon baced cat told him something. " did you say fire that saves the clan!" firestar seamed distrougt at this. "and you know spottedleaf?"

Yah, why, do you know her?" firestar did not respond. Then he asked " well, you look like you have no where to go, so why don't you join our clan" he said, side steping a straight answere. Terasus eyes lit up " really, id love to!" then, with a worried look " but I know nothing about clans."

"sandstorm, have you taught amma the warrior code. How did he do on his assesment?" "yes I have, and he is worthy enough to be called a warrior"

"then I am putting you in charge of assessing terasu, amma. But first, I think you two should eat firs, and the assesment can wait tell later. Till then, you'll sleep with the aprentisis. There is plenty of space."

"Can I instead sleep in the den that amma sleeps in?", terasu interjected.

"why?" firestar asked curiosly. "well, he is my first friend, so I think id be more confetable with some one I know that some that I don't" "amma?" " I don't mind" amma told him, for he slept away from the clan for personal reasons as well. " well, that is settaled. You two eat. You have a scedgual to fill tomorrow."

"wait, are you going to tell the clan about amma the warrior, give him his new name, and tell them about terasu?" " amma does not need a new name, no cat that is born outside the clan does." firestar said, chuckling to himself a little, " and the clan can wait to hear about terasu. I have something I need to ask star clan. Maybe they will tell me tonight.

" alright, if your so sure." sandstorm said, a little confused The whole clan would be iching to get the there paws on this gossip fodder, but it would half to wait. Amma lead terasu to his den, they split the fish he had caught and ate, and eventuly fell asleep

**More of my notes**

**Yes, I know terasu is a sudden additon, but I felt she was right for the plot. Any how, I jus want to say that the review button is getting lonely and rusty. ****Please make use of it…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter fourteen, Leafs strongest motive.

Amma's jaws were layden with fresh kill. Hunting had been good, especialy compaired to his and Snowhawks old hunting grounds. And it was new leaf. That ment the prey would be reappearing quickly. Amma was struggling with the burden of fresh kill. He had refused to let Terasu, who had just come to watch, help him. Snowhawk was also carring a decent amount of fresh kill as well. He had quickly understood the warrior code. He seamed to understand it even before Amma did. If Firestar and Specaltail were right, Snowhawk had first been raised in the warrior code. But they had said that he had always been deaf. Could he, even sublimitaly, picked up on the warrior code way back when?

Terasu nudged agenct him. He looked at her. She had stopped, and her ears were pricked. He listened, straining his ears toward where Terasu was listening. He herd several cats screeching and yowling off in the distance, and closer by he herd a crashing in the under foilidge. Hawksnow noticed Amma stop, and sat down next to him. Sandstorm rushed past them and into the camp. Amma saw several claw marks along her pelt. Fearing the worst, Amma dashed after her, making sure to brush his tail aganct Snowhawks sholder. The three pelted into camp after Sanstorm. She had already climbed the high ledge, and Amma herd desparate meowing coming from Firestars den.

Amma droped his catch onto the fresh kill pile and waited in the clearing. If there was a fight happening, his clan might need him in an instant. Snowhawk stared into Ammas eyes. Amma shook his head and rested his tail on his sholder. Snowhawk nodded and looked off at the high ledge. Terasu contented herself with washing. After a short moment, both Firestar and Sandstorm shot out of the high ledge. Firestar ran to the warriors den. Sandstorm came straight to Ammas group. "Were being attacked down near the lake. You cant mistake the sound of fighting. We need you to go down there now you three!" She instantly turned to the apprenticis den.

Amma gave Snowhawk the signal and ran back to where he had been hunting. He quickly picked up the sound of several fighting cats again. He ran through the forest towards it with Snowhawk and Terasu hard on his heels. What had caused Sandstorm and Firestar to be so blunt. Usually, they would hold a quick clan meeting. Some terrible enimey might be ripping up Ammas clanmates as he ran. Not much elts would make Sandstorm so urgent. He instantly put on a burst of speed. The sound of battling cats grew louder as Amma got closer. He burst out of the forest to a blood stained battle ground. Many cats were wrestling around, and cat that Amma didn't know were just watching.

When Amma paused, Terasu and Snowhawk instantly launched themselves into the battle. When Terasu sunk her claws into a tom that had pinned Greystrip, he fliped around to slash her open, only to soundly slrike her reflector. Snowhawk rammed into the brod side of a she cat that was mid-leap towards Brambleclaw. One of the on-lookers spotted Amma, and launched herself at him. He swung hard with his sword. She howled in pain as he smashed a huge gash into her side. She jumped away from the blade then at him. He dodged to the side, but her outstretched paw rammed into his head, knocking him onto the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter twelve, the only other one.

Amma was growing tired, patently waiting for dawn. He was asigned a vidgual as his first task. It took painstaking amounts of patance and he had to think of whatever possible to stimulate his mind so he would not doze. He turned backwards to see the horizin, and to his great joy, the sun was rising. But he did not dismount his perch atop his blade, for fear of breaking the warrior code he knew so little about by leaving without permishin.

"its alright, you can come down now." a voice sounded from behind him. Tuning the direction of the clearing again, amma looked down to see who had spoken. Sandstorm, firestars favoret cat for some unknown reason, strod towards him. [take note he knows nothing of love or mates.]

Streaching, amma practicly fell of his sword. He landed not so delicately on his paws, but on his paws none the less. After a good yawn , he asked, "whats my next asignment?

"to eat and get some rest in the… ah…"

She apparently did not know where to send him, for he was nether warrior nor aprentice, and defenently not an elder or a kit. " well," she finaly said, "lets go ask firestar if you're a warrior or what." she strode toward the wall with the ledges, baconing amma to follow with her tail. Amma followed wearily, raising his sword to his back once more. Cats who were awake still staired at him, wonder of his wepon in mind.

He obviously did not know the best of fighting skills, for even with an extra aset, he still failed to beat or even scrach bramble claw, just a bump from his returning wepon yesterday. With all being said and done, he probably would be an aprentice.

Walking up to the last ledge, he waited outside for firestars sommon. Even if he was new hear he still did not do much without permishin, for fear of leaving the clan. He really did not want to stay as much as he wanted to, but he had no where elts to go and with revenge now to remain undid, he had no more an objective.

"amma, you may enter." firestars voice sounded from inside the cave. Amma steped in, waiting the verdict. "amma, as you know, you havent been givin a place in the clan. Ive desided that you are to go with sandstorm and have her assest your hunting and fighting abilities. Then we will deside ether your mentor or your warrior name.

"actuly firestar, even if I do become a warrior, I still want to remain amma. And regardless of dening, I will sleep by myself out in the forest, for its what I am most confortable with."

firestar, a little confused with the propisition, agreed to what amma had said. "well, can we go now?" " your really are as eger as an aprentice." sandstorm responded form beside firestar. He had yet to notice her there.

She told him to go get some rest. Then she stoped. "I don't think it's a good idea to let him sleep out there for the time being. Leaf fall is here."

"Yes, but I have servived leaf bears alone within a bush before. Ill do it again."

" well ok, if your sure…"

"then you may go."

So amma did. He left the den and headed out of camp to find a sudable resting place close to camp, so they could call opon him again. Some of the other cats looked at his suspishusly, but continued doing whatever they were doing. Amma truged on.

Once he emerged from the tunnel, he imidently looked around. There was some old twigs and a couple of bushes hear, but nothing to aid him in winter. He started walking around camp, surching for a sudable place. On the compleat other side, he found the perfect spot. It was a hole, probably a fox den, but there was no sents inside or outside the little nesting place.

So amma moved in. he used some moss from near by and a few fethers and build a nest. Then he curled up and driffted into sleep…

Amma was seeing, but not beleaving. He was in his dream clearing once more. But standing infront of him was a site to behold. It was the sleeping form of a cat. A completely black cat, with a shad that riveled his own white pelt. But that's not what held him spellbound. There, just a few wisker lengths above her, was a blue reflector. From time to time the pieces it was devided into would leave the bace and float around a bit, then return to the bace.

Amma guessed that this she cat was sometime near in the future, but wondered if she and himself were not the only ones to own such tools, but then a cat came from the bushes. Instinctively, amma croched down to prepair to atack if this new arivel was of ill objectives. The cat was a silver blue color, and when she spoke, she did not seam aggressive. But amma did not back down. He had been fooled by a dead and redead cat once, it would not happen again.

"I know what your thinking, and I only have some to say befor I go. First, im glad my clan got a new warrior. Second, you and her" she said, gestering to the sleeping cat before them, " are the only of your kind. And you'll be the last of the wepon bearers as well. Im hear to say she is also coming to the clans, and a warning.

"fire alone can save your clan. You and her have been selected to help refoster that fi…" and with that, another cat shot out of the bushes and ramed into the side of the first cat. She went down, but fliped back over and lanced herself at the huge taby tom. Amma sprung forward to help the she can, but was joseled back in to conchensness by a impacent growl. " wake up, amma, sandstorm is waiting.

Amma looked up to se a white cat, almost whiter than himself, staning before him. Amma shook of sleep and pated out of the den to meet the cat. "im cloud tail. A warrior of thunder clan."

"hello" amma replyed solomly, not knowing how this cat got his name.

"you better get going or sandstorm will shred your ears." cloud tail said with a bit of humer in his voice. Amma was not sure if he was kidding or not, but still got going all the same…

Note does anyone know where I get some of my ideas now?

Shamless advertising, I'll write a pokemon love story between a eevee and a vulpix sooner or later


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 15, what and when.

Sandstorm dragged Firestar back to camp. Her bedraggled mate had been smaller than he was when they left camp. None the less, she was straining to hold him. Like most of the patrol, she had lost a lot of blood, and as such, she would have originally had trouble caring herself. But she carried on, pretending like she was having an easy time. But Amma could see the strain in her neck, and her obvious struggle forward was apparent over every step she took. But she had requested to carry Firestar alone, and nobody would deny her the request. Not only was she the leaders mate, but she also was a senor warrior, and one of the most commanding cats there was.

Snowhawk, under Amma's steady eye, was put in charge of Spottedleaf. He had fought with an opponent with far more training, but he had come out only two minor scratches. He was left as the fittest warrior, and as such, he was left to carry the star clan cat. Even with his load, he was having an easer time then the rest. Terasu had to lean against Amma several times, and Brambleclaw would often limp after making an effort.

They eventually made it back to camp. Amma, Terasu, and Snowhawk were the last ones to push through the tunnel . The three of them sat down near the edge of the clearing. Leafpool and Jayfether was already working on the group that had entered before. Amma noticed that Leafpool, although the senor of the two cats, was still acting like an apprentice to Jayfether. Amma, among others, were still curios why she had "retired' to warrior status when she was obviously better and more comfortable with being a medicine cat. Firestar had offered to make her a medicine cat again several times, but she would always refuse. Amma was among the few that didn't know why.

Snowhawk set Spottedleaf down at Amma's feet. Amma nodded to show that Snowhawk's work was done for now. Snowhawk sat down next to Amma and begin to lick his wounds. Brambleclaw, his wounds covered in cobwebs, climbed to the top of the high ledge and called out a familiar call. "All cats old enough to catch their prey join under the High ledge for a clan meeting." Most of the cats, even the elders, had already gathered below with the cats of the patrol. Most of the patrol cats had to deal with several questions, most of them about Tigerstar. The cats all silenced at the greeting. Sandstorm had taken Firestar up to their den, leaving Brambleclaw to work with the clan.

"Cats of the clan. I have terrible news. The cats from the place of no stars have attacked, which we could have never expected. And" he said, looking up at the starless sky "And both firestar and star clan has fallen." gasps of horror erupted from the group. All of them had watched the stars blot our from the sky. This came as a huge shock to many. Star clan was the protector of the clans, the soul of the very warrior code itself. If they had fallen, what was to become of the clan? "I don't know what were suppose to do. But, I do know that we cannot just give in. We are strong as a clan, and we will prove it to the cats of the place of no stars!" Brambleclaw shouted.

The clan murdered among themselves, not taking up Brambleclaw's cry. Then Specaltail, who had sat next to Snowhawk, Voiced the fear of the clan "If star clan couldn't stand up to the cats from the place of no stars, then what can we do. Were not as powerful as star clan." Many of the cats crouched down, and even bold Cloudtail looked unsure. Most of the cats remained silent. Then one weak voice filled the soundless darkness. "fire…" No one knew where the voice had come from. Then Spottedleaf shifted from in front of Amma, and she made a slow and painful attempt to stand. Terasu was at her side instantly, letting Spottedleaf use her as a support. "Fire" Spottedleaf repeated. Most cats just stared at her blankly.

"There is still hope for thunder clan" Spottedleaf started, leaning agents Terasu's shoulder. "We of

Star clan may have fail, but there is still hope for victory. I have been spared long enough to pass along one final prophecy…" she stopped, and coughed up blood onto the ground. Sandstorm stepped out of the den atop the high ledge. She had obviously given up on saving her mate. She carried him down the high ledge and down into the clearing. She paid no heed to no one, and put Firestar in his final resting place. She didn't say a word, but sat down and put her muzzle into his neck fur. Spottedleaf stood, on her own, and slowly walked over to Sandstorm and Firestar. Blood was still dripping from her mouth and several Gashes along her body, But she didn't stop until she had reached Sandstorm and Firestar.

"Fire," she said again. Sandstorm looked up into Spottedleafs eye. There was only sadness in the look. She dropped her head back into Firestars fur again, and made a sad crooning noise, as terrible as if a queen had lost her kits. Spottedleaf dipped her head, slowly and stiffly, and touched Firestar on his head. "Fire alone will save the clan." One of Firestars ears twitched, brushing up against Sandstorms own ear. All of her muscles tensed, and the crooning ceased. " and," Spottedleaf continued, " Fire alone will purge the Darkness."

The blood from Spottedleafs mouth slowly dripped onto Firestar face. It slowly formed a small puddle on the side of his head. His body started to shift slightly, and Sandstorm jumped. "Remember Firepaw, I will always be with you" Spottedleaf said. To Amma's surprise, Spottedleaf started fading. It wasn't soon until all he could see was her tortes' shell markings. The look in her eyes had stirred something in him, and he didn't know why. Then she was gone, as if she had never existed to begin with . He stared at Firestar. He was surly dead when Amma had first checked him. But his legs were moving slightly. His forepaw reached up and dabbed at the puddle of blood on the side of his head.

Also, Spottedleaf had called him Firepaw. That was the name that was probably given to him when he became six moons old and left the nursery. Surly he could not be an apprentice. He was leader of thunder clan. But, Amma remembered that for some reason, Firestar was much smaller now, like a senor apprentice. What had happened to him when he was struck? Amma remembered what Spottedleaf had told them. 'fire alone will save the clan. Fire alone will purge the darkness.' what did it mean.

Snowhawk prodded Amma's side, and when Amma looked, there was a look of complete confusion in his eyes. Amma shook his head. There was no signal that could describe what had just happened. Specaltail on his other side started licking his ear. Like last time, Snowhawk shifted away from her. This time, Specaltail did not take out her anger on Amma for not teaching him to recognize his own mother. She just calmly got up and walked back to the elders den.

Firestars eyes opened, and sleepily surveyed his surroundings. He blinked, then slowly stood. "Where… Where am I?" he said groggily. "Was I pulled into the clearing?" he said. He punctuated it with a huge yawn. Sandstorm was the first to react. She quickly pulled herself to his side and covered his ear and head with licks. "Thank star clan your okay!" She said enthusiastically between licks. Firestar shot out from under her tongs caresses. " What are you doing, Sandpaw?" Firestar asked in a almost furious tone.

Sandstorm stared at him in shock for a moment. " Sandpaw?" she said slowly. Firestar inspected her slowly. "No. your not Sandpaw. You smell just like her, and you look like her, but she is smaller, and an apprentice. Also, she hates me. Your much kinder then her." he said bluntly. Sandstorm just stared at him, dumb founded. Brambleclaw scaled down the high ledge and went to greet Firestar. "Firestar, its good to see that your well." He said. Firepaw turned to Brambleclaw. "Tigerclaw? No, you look kind of different. Besides, he never sounds as pleasant as you. Where am I, and which way is thunder clan?" Firestar asked.

"Firestar." He started slowly. " You are in thunder clan. Don't you remember?" Brambleclaw asked. Amma could tell that he was not confused, rather, he seemed to want to know this shell of their leader. He had probably caught on that something had happened to Firestar. "I'm not Firestar. I am Firepaw, apprentice of thunder clan. I think you learned about me wrong. And who is she?" He said, flicking his tail toward Sandstorm. "She reminds me of another apprentice from thunder clan. Did she ever have a kit that was a copy of her?"

Squrrilfight took a pace toward Firepaw. but Leafpool stopped her. She quickly whispered something into her ear, then approached Firepaw. "I am this cats daughter, one of two she ever had. That one." She flicked her tail toward Squirrlflight. " Is the other.. Tell me, do you remember what happened to you recently?" Firepaw thought for a moment. " The last thing that happened to me that wasn't apprentice training was when Greypaw, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Bluestar and my trip to the moonstone. It was beautiful." he said in aw. " We made it back to save my thunder clan from shadow clan. Unfortunately, Lionheart died in the battle." Firepaw's voice dropped. " I had been told to rest up by bluestar. What happened since I went to sleep? And why are you of your thunder clan calling me Firestar? That's a leaders name. I am an apprentice."

Greystripe stepped out of the crowed toward Firestar. " Alright, then. Do you know who I am?" he said. Firepaw paused. "You remind me of Greypaw." he said slowly. "That is because I am Greypaw. Or, at least, I was. I have grown stronger since you routed me when you were trying to get back to you two legged's nest." Firepaw studied him for a while. "Either I have been asleep for a long time, or this is a prophecy from star clan, about the future. Does that mean I do become the leader?" He scanned the clearing quickly. "This doesn't look like camp. Did thunder clan get driven out to a new home? Also, who is she and he?" he pointed to Sandstorm and Brambleclaw respectively. " I would say that they are future forms of Sandpaw and Tigerclaw, except she is really nicer than Sandpaw and he looks younger that Tigerclaw."

"You are wrong, mostly." Leafpool said. "I am Sandstorm! And I am your…" Brambleclaw slapped his tail over her mouth. "Let Leafpool speak. She will know what to tell him, and what would be best to remain unsaid." he said sternly. Firepaw Gave Bramble claw a Questioning glance. " This is not a prophecy from star clan. This is real. Why we call you Firestar, I will let that be left unsaid. And he is not Tigerclaw, but his son. Tigerclaw, or as he was known as, Tigerstar, is long dead. He is his son. You are right, though. This is Thunder clan many seasons after the one you know. Many things have changed. Brambleclaw is the Deputy. He" she nodded to Jayfether " is the medicine cat. We don't have a leader as of now. And star clan has destined you to be an apprentice of this thunder clan. Brambleclaw" she turned to the deputy " I bereave that Greystripe would make the most suitable mentor, as they share a close bond."

Firepaw blinked his surprise. " I can't go back to my thunder clan!?" he shouted. Leafpool shook her head. "And Spottedleaf is dead?!" he said in agony. " Like I said, many things have changed." Leafpool responded "But having friends of your past will make it more fitting. Do not worry. Everything will be fine." Firepaw hung his head. "If this is what star clan has destined for me…" He said in a small voice.

Brambleclaw stepped up onto the high ledge again " Its decided. I will not decide on his mentor yet. But for now, Amma, Terasu, Snowhawk, I want you three to show Firestar around the territory. Make sure he knows it. This is the end of this meeting." Brambleclaw finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 16, terasu…?

Amma strode out of camp, feeling a little nervous because he was playing mentor for the first time ever, and to his leader no less. He stoped and looked around, trying to thing of the first thing to teach the newly "apprenticed" Firepaw. He glanced to his left and immediately thought of the borders. They were the first thing he had been taught when he first came to the clan. And besides, Firepaw and brambleclaw had both requested it. It was sensible. He quickly made a map of where to go. The path was easy if you traveled from the wind clan border down to the lake and around to the shadow clan border. They were the only borders he knew about.

I think we should start on the wind clan border and … oof!" Something big knocked into his side, and he landed with a crash in to the near by under brush. Something landed on him, knocking what little breath he had out of him. His sword zipped up to him and stuck into the ground sideways next to his head. He planted the paw under him into the dirt and grabbed the sword with his teeth. Twisting his body, he through his attacker out of the underbrush and back into the clearing. He leapt after them, claws out stretched, and landed on his attacker. He let his claws slide out through their pelt, then he jumped back. He must have missed his mark. He had left a claw mark on terasu's side.

"Terasu, what happened! Did you see who attacked me?!" Terasu looked at him, and her eyes faltered a bit. "No… I haven't seen myself very often." Terasu responded. She stood slowly, and averted her gaze down at the ground. " You mean you're the one who attacked me! Why!" He demanded. He expected this from shadow clan cats, but never from a fellow clan mate, especially not terasu. She was very mild, almost timid. "Firestar told me that all clan cats did it…" Her voice was low in defeat. Firepaw strode up beside her. " Stop calling me Firestar. I'm firepaw." he interjected. "Amma, what was that all about. She was only trying to play fight with you. don't be so harsh."

Amma looked down at terasu, then back at firepaw. "Don't tell me you have never wrestled with you clan mates before. Everyone has done it at some point in their life. Right terasu?" Terasu shook her head. Amma softened a bit. "I lived my whole life alone. I never knew much about fellowship." He stated. Firepaw gave him a questioning glance. "Then where did you come from? Were you once a kitty pet like me?" Amma looked at the ginger tom in amazement. His leader was once a kitty pet?! "No… I lived my life near what the forest cats call high stones. I was always alone, except for hawk. He is and was deaf. What could I do? I taught him my ways. Play fighting was not a part of them." Terasu had paid attention to his story, and had looked sorry for Amma. Firepaw instead had a bright almost laughing look. "well, I found someone who is even more clueless that I was.

Wrestling around is something that friends do. It just comes natural for a cat to want to pounce on a clan mate. Even out of fun." Firepaw concluded. Amma still thought something didn't add up. "Well, that's not important. Sorry Terasu. I'll make it up to you later. First we will show you the wind clan border." Amma said. He walked of toward the border. Terasu, still looking dishearten, followed him. Firepaw followed dutifully.

Terasu quickened her pace, then fell in step with Amma. "What was it like, living out on your own." she asked silently. Amma blinked at her, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Its like living a long routine. You do basically the same thing every day. There is just you and your territory. When I did see others, they were things to be avoided. It's just living. When hawk came to live with me, I had some one to work with. It made it feel less empty, more eventful. But not by much. Hawk is deaf. He acted like just another tool. Coming to the clans was my first glimpse of what a cats life could really be" Terasu nodded. She looked like she was deep in thought.

They reached the border, and amma started pointing out the territory boundaries with his tail. "That stream marks our territory, down to there. Then that section across the river there is ours. Can you smell any sents other that the normal ones?"

"Well, I smell mouse and wind clan beyond our own scents, and fox. Also a faint trace of cat I don't know yet" Amma was surprised. Of coarse he would know wind clan. The elders told of Firestars exploits, and when he met yellow fang he was already a well traind apprentice. What did surprised him was the new scents blowing downwind toward them that Firepaw had pointed out. It was a group of 4 or five cats heading this way, none of which he recognized. Terasu, on the other hand seemed to be trying to remember something.

Amma gave the signal to follow, then advanced a pace or two. No one followed him. "Come on. What are you waiting for?" he whispered. " A signal. I'm usually not suppose to do something unless I'm told to." Firepaw said. Amma remembered that his follow command was the one he used for Hawk. Of coarse Firepaw and Terasu wouldn't know it. " Well, then, follow me." Amma turned and walked off toward the scent. Terasu and Firepaw followed. Amma, after a few sparse moments of scenting, found the group that was the cause of the scent. Amma ducked into a bush and studied the group. Firepaw and Terasu followed him. It was a group of four cats. Three she cats and a tom. Two of the she cats and the tom were walking in a semi circle around the third she cat. The center cat was a milky cream color with spots of ginger in places. One of the other she cats was a black color. The last two were solid white.

"What are you doing on thunderclan territory!?" amma challenged t

he group. He stepped out of his hiding place, and Firepaw came to stand behind him. Terasu continued to crouch in the bush where they had hidden. The group stopped and turned toward Amma. The three cats held the line, but the cream one in the center shouldered her way out of the circle and faced Amma. . Her eyes focused on him for a moment. " We are looking for a solid black she cat, who goes by the name of Terasu. She is unmistakable, because she has a solid shield with her. Have you seen her?" She had noted Amma's sword with suspicion, but made no comment about it.

Amma shook his head. Terasu wouldn't continue to hide form these cats for no reason. He didn't know if he were in for a fight or not. "Firepaw, go back to camp and get some warriors. Quickly!" he whispered. Firepaw shot of towards camp, following his own scent. The cream and ginger one, the one Amma thought as the leader, regarded Firepaw with indifference. " Something tells me that you lying. Now I'll ask you again. Have you seen Terasu?" he voice reminded Amma of a dieing badger. He heard Terasu shake from under the bush. She was afraid, and her fear un nerved amma. "I don't know where your Terasu is. Now leave our territory." amma said calmly.

"Our territory? Who, exactly, do you share it with?" Amma tried to put a little more aggression into his voice. "With thunder clan, a large clan who will drive off any intruders!" He said. He had obviously failed. She just continued to sit there. "So you think you can drive us out? How very brave of you. Unfortunately, we wont be driven out till you tell us where Terasu is." she flicked her tail, and the tom started toward Amma. Terasu gasped, rather loudly. "Hold it, claw. I think we have found her." The boss she cat said. The white tom stopped and sat down where he was.

Terasu stepped out of her hiding place and stood next to Amma. "What… what are you doing hear, Sent bon?" Amma could see she was fearful. "Looking for you, of coarse. Did you really think that running away would help. Besides, why would you want to escape? You were the heiress to the leadership of the tribe. Who wouldn't want that?"

Terasu bore her teeth. " Not me! I'm a warrior of noble thunder clan now. You can tell that to Zen. I am staying hear. Now go before The rest of the clan comes." The cream cat blinked her surprise at Terasu's surprisingly powerful response. "So your worried about us. That's good. But if we leave a message with the white one hear that you came with us, then there wouldn't be any problems. Will that be a problem?" She looked at Amma. " Yes, it is" Terasu answered for him. " I'm not going anywhere, especially back to the tribe, and there is nothing you can do to me to change my mind. If you try to beat me, I will be useless for the head. Now Go!"

"Yes, you are right." Sent bon said. "We can't force you to come. Even one claw mark from the tribe would make you useless to us. But I know that you will come at your own will" She glanced at Amma, menace in her eyes. "Claw, kill the white one." The tom Lunged at Amma. Amma Dodged at the last second, then swung his sword into the cats torso. The tom shrugged it off and charged into amma, knocking him onto his back. The tom leaped onto Amma and clawed him down his belly. The blood started to well up. Amma shoved his paws into his chest, then through him off. The blood form his wounds started to drip blood over his body, and he rolled onto his side in a futile effort to get up. His strength was leaving him, and his blood started to spill over the forest floor.

The tom leapt for another blow. This would end Amma. But terasu intercepted him, barring the way to Amma with herself. The tom stopped short and backed up, surprise guiding his movements away. "Leave Amma alone!" The tom obeyed, and returned to Sent bon. Terasu quickly started to lick Amma's wounds. "Why would you do this!" She shouted at Sent bon. "He is innocent of any misdeed." Sent bon stared her down " No, he not. He is guilty of mentaly wrecking the future head of the tribe, and he will die if it continues!" Sent bon yelled.

Understanding sunk in. Terasu could order every one of these cats. But if they were under direct order of Oka-maru, then she was out of luck. Sent bon was probably the only one under that order, and she had brought along her favorite underlings. Even if she ordered the other three not to attack, Sent bon herself could not be ordered as such, and she would kill Amma herself. "If I go, will you leave Amma alone?" she said, Giving in.

Sent bon seemed surprised to have won so easily. "Yes." she said. Terasu turned to Amma. "Don't try to follow me. You'll only get killed. Stay with thunder clan. I will see you again… never…" She licked his wound again, then Turned to Sent bon again. "lead on…" she said. Amma struggled to find his voice. " Terasu, don't… go. We need you… hear in… thunder clan." he chocked out. She looked at his sadly. "No, you don't. Not if its going to kill you…" she walked up to the group. The two she cats circled up around her, and sent bon walked in front. The tom lagged behind. Amma had left a notable mark on him, and the blood was still flowing, slightly.

With all the effort he could, amma stood and begain to follow the cats. He would let Terasu go without a fight. He knew not what really was going on, but it wasn't good. Terasu had made that obvious. The tom, well behind the others and Terasu's last glance, turned and hit amma full force with his head. Amma rolled over and struck a rock full bodied. It hurt so much that he could scarcely feel anything at all. He lied there, his blood flowing from several wounds. The impact had even got blood to fill his mouth. He heard crashing from the direction of thunder clan, and several cats burst into the clearing. "Hear he is!" Firepaw yelled. Many cats circled him. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness. How had he allowed this…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 17, hunting and killing, the Tribe with no life. [dictionary provided]

Terasu and the others of her ill formed party truged on, almost to their destination. Terasu heaved a sigh. She had only but wondered how they had found her, and what her return would be like. She had fled this place, and never had a regret. Her life was but a simple one. She had been born with a extraordinary trait. Like all cats, this was a sight to teach to the new kit the ritual of rite. She had been so byond what had been before seen that the cheften predicted that she would be the last, and they would need no more beyond her.

But unlike the others, this kit had dreams. Because of how they lived, even young seemed to know the laws that abide the land. Only for the eternal health and happiness of the Tribe. But terasu was different. She always would run off when no one was watching, and enjoyed watching how others lived. She obtained hopes and dreams unlike any other of the Tribe. She wanted to learn love and honer. And to live with cats that had some life in them.

She had learned about this when on one of her adventures. She came across a pair of cats, one a black tom with strong bearings, and a brown, fluffy she-cat. She had met with them, and they told her of the life they had left behind. One of a "warrior code" and "Star clan". Their stories caught her attention, but more that that was how the two cats acted towards each other. They seemed to covet each others space and company. They would often speak to each other with a strange look in their eyes. Terasu didn't know why, but she wanted to be just like that.

Several moons passed, and she continued training with Oka-maru to be leader of the clan. But the memory of the two cats always persisted her. And the clans they spoke of made her even more curios of a better life. One day, her wants over took her, and she snuck off in the middle of the night, away from the life that had been foarced apon her.

She had once asked the guide of her dreams about the longing of one another that she had seen in the two strange cats. The tortis had seemed startled by the question, the seized by a foarce that could wretch any heart. In time, the tortis told her the name of what can only be created by one significant other. A thing called love. She spoke of it, and terasu could tell all from experience. She asked who, if any cat, had been able to claim the tortis shelled affection.

"someone who I never shall be able to…" was all she gave. Eventuly, the tortis told terasu of the clans, and to seek the green bladed warrior of a snow pelt. That is how terasu came to be of thunder clan, and all the troubles of old were no more. She had it good, in the service of her adopted clan. She had even grown close to many cats, and exceptionally close to another. She had grown to her new life, and had hoped it to never end.

She dearly missed her life she had just been ripped from. She knew they would not permit excape a second time. She gazed at the wound that amma had left on her pelt, and had helped lick after realizing his mistake. It had started to heal. Terasu stoped and reached back, and traced the claw marks with her own, making it bleed once more. She wanted, more than anything considered the circumstances, for that wound to never fully heal, and to leave a scar, even a small one, to forever remind her of who she had lost. At least he would still live…

The tabby padded up to sent bon, and traced two distanced lines on her pelt with his tail. Wonder filled the cruel adder cats face, and she turned to terasu. "im sorry, dear. But I have to inform you that you now have nothing to go back to. Im afraid your friend got a little two gutsy and had to be placed in deaths crule claws." amusement filled her eyes, and terasu was shocked with grief and sudden realization. " you promised he would servive!" " yes, well with extensive conditions, some promises need to be broken. Now come. Your mother is ready to see you." in her thoughts, she had not noticed herself stroll right up to her mothers nest.

At the sound of terasus surprised accusation, terasus mother had left the nest and came to meet her daughter. In the Tribe, there was only one bond, and that was a mother to her kit and vice visa. Terasu never felt any thing for her mother. There was little like and no love among the cats. There was some cats favoring others, but nothing more.

How kits came to pass was two separate fathers are chosen for a suitable queen. Then they would have kits with the first father, and after that litter weaned, the second would kit with the queen. But after that, all queens were to become barren, even if they could have further kits. Both of them would then return to their duties, as eather a hunter or a gatherer or as an appeaser.

An appeaser were cats selected to quell and talk to the gods that governed the cats. That was what terasu did in a sense. She was to quell with the god of wellness. One of the most important.

Her mother, Belledon, covered terasu with licks, and Terasu endured them with distain. "Terasu, where have you been? I have been worried, and.." she spotted the claw marks that terasu had keep hidden. "Terasu, did your gaurds cats claw you!' she said, aggressively gesturing to sent bon and the rest of the party. "No, mother, they did not. This is from my friend. A pure accident. Not one from the Tribe." Belledon sighed with relief. "Good. Well, just let me lick it clean..." Belledon reached forward with her muzzle. Terasu leaped back, and hissed her disapproval of her mothers actions.

Belledon looked down at her daughter, surprise glistening her face. She looked ready to rebuke her. He voice was calm, though when she spoke. "Terasu-oka, what happened. I swear, I didn't do anything wrong…" She stopped when she looked over Terasu's shoulder, and every cat around terasu dropped to their bellies, as Oka-maru approached them. His unkept fur was pointing in every direction, and his eyes were a soulless black. Terasu shuddered when she saw him. She was to be his successor as the leader of the Tribe. "Is this my successor?" The cat asked, with no hint of interest. " Yes, Oka-maru." Belledon answered, looking up at her leader.

"Terasu-oka. What has happened. What has Belledon done?" Oka-maru asked.

Terasu looked down at her mother, who looked at her with worry. "She had done nothing. I was only surprised, is all." She said. Her mother blinked, her relief as clear as the sun. "Fine." Oka-maru said. "Come, Terasu-oka. I must train you for your ceremony." …

Authers dictionary.

Oka- sign of the greatest power in the tribe. The apprentice takes the name of Oka when choosen, then it replaces their whole name when they become the leader.

Appeaser- The bishops of the tribe. They beg and appease the gods. Often of low ranking. \

Sent- the care taker of a important kit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 18, Terasu's destiny…?

Amma awoke in the medicine cats den. He was covered in cobwebs, and his whole body felt stiff. He tried to move, but the pain that shot down his body made him stop. Firepaw was curled up in a near by nest. Jayfether was rooting around inside the cleft in the rock where he stored his supplies. He could hear Brambleclaw talking to someone outside of the den, though he couldn't make out what he was saying.

Amma felt like he had been attacked by a whole clans worth of Badgers. He felt clawed up from head to tail tip. Amma wondered what happened to Terasu. He couldn't see her around, nor scent her. Then the events from earlier trickled in randomly. Terasu had been kidnapped! But who were those cats that had taken her? They seemed to have some sort of history, and not a pleasant one. Amma didn't know much about Terasu's past. When he did ask her, she would always tell him that the past was the past, and would repulse any attempts he made to ask her about it. He had eventually given up.

He tried moving again. A white paw gently set itself on Amma's head. Amma gazed up to see Snowhawk. A unusual look of worry filled his eyes. He couldn't talk, but he still knew how to get his message across, to Amma, at least. Snowhawk removed his paw and turned to Jayfether. The medicine cat had a bundle of herbs in his mouth, and brought them over to Amma. "They really got you, didn't they?" he asked casually. He started chewing up one of the leaves. "Yes, they did" Amma replied.

"You're a lucky warrior, you know. Somehow, those cats didn't kill you. They seemed brutal, though." he said when he spit out the leaf into a pulpy pile. He peeled back one of the cobwebs on his side, scooped up a section of the pulp, then applied it to his wound. Amma expected it to hurt, but it only mildly responded to the pulp. " Why.." Amma started.

"You have been unconscious for about six days. The only thing keeping you alive were this bundle of fur." he prodded Firepaw with his paw. " And Snowhawk hear. They teamed up to force water down your throat. You put up a good fight, but fortunately, you lost." Amma let his gaze rest on Snowhawk. He didn't know that Snowhawk knew what to do without a signal. " How did Snowhawk…"

"It came to him in a dream" Jayfether said, interrupting him again. Did Jayfether love being a know it all? "How would you know it came to him in a dream, if he cannot talk?" Amma asked.

Jayfether froze, as if he had made a big mistake. "Its unimportant." he said.

"No, its not." A voice from beside Amma Said. Amma moved his Gaze from Snowhawk to Firepaw. "Come on, Jayfether. You told me, might as well let him know."

"Firepaw," Jayfether said warily "I only told you because of the great destiny that you and I share. Its of no concern of a normal warrior."

" You keep mentioning this great destiny, but you never tell me what it is. If you won't tell him, I will!" the apprentice said boldly. Jayfether hesitated for a moment, staring in Firepaw's general direction. Then he let out an exasperated sigh. " Fine, do what you want." he said. He went back to tending to Amma's wounds. Jayfether had let the habbit of obeying his leader win out.

"So, Firepaw, how did Jaypaw know what Snowhawk had been dreaming?" Amma asked, letting his gaze rest on the ginger warrior.

"Well, Jaypaw is a part of a prophecy dealing with my kin. I didn't know that I had a mate at any time, let alone kits. I wonder who my mate was…" Firepaw seemed to drift of in his own thoughts.

"So, what does the prophecy tell of" Amma asked. He looked back at Snowhawk, who was dabbing at a piece of moss that had excaped from Amma's nest.

"That's the great part!" Firepaw almost burst. "It deals with three cats that will hold the power of the stars in their paws! They're all in Thunder clan! That means we'll be the best clan ever!" he said, bearly able to contain his exsitement. "Jayfether can peer into cat's dreams, and into their very heart and mind. Lionblaze, his brother, can fight off whole clans worth of cats, and not get one scratch on him. And Dovewing, Cloudtail's and Brightheart's kit, has the best scences any cat ever had and then some! Our clan is going to be so great with them hear!" Firepaw's voice had become more stable, but he still had a twinkle in his eye's.

Amma though about it. He had been living with all three of the cats, and they never seemed anything more than normal. Jayfether always seemed to be closer to the truth than any cat, while Lionblaze usually walked around with a slight swager in his step. Dovewing never acted more than any cat, other than she usually found prey first, and usually was the first to find an enemy patrol. Though she was the one who had saved the clan's from a drought when she had "A dream from star clan" about big anamls stoping the rivers flow. Amma had been a part of the group that had torn down the bevers home after they were all dead. He remembered how happy Terasu had been when he and the others finally returned home.

"We have got to go after Terasu!" Amma blurted out. Jayfether looked up from his work, and Snowhawk looked up from his toy. "Of course we do!" Firepaw said suddenly, as though he had just remembered it. "She's a part of the clan. But why hasn't Brambleclaw sent out a patrol after her?" Firepaw wondered aloud.

"That is because" A voice from behind Firepaw said. "Brambleclaw was waiting for Amma to awaken." Firepaw turned around as Sandstorm entered the den. "She knew he would want to be a part of it." she said slowly. Nodding to Jayfether, she sat down next to Firepaw and addressed Amma, who was shifting uncomfortably in the nest. She let her tail rest on Firepaw's shoulders, and he sifted away from her slightly. " He wanted you to follow her trail. You know her scent the best, and he knew you wouldn't accept being left behind."

Amma closed his eyes and rested his head on his paws. Had he become that predictable? " Brambleclaw did send out a patrol to follow them, but their scent broke off, and we couldn't find any other signs of where they went. We're hoping that you might be able to pick something up. Now, though, the scent might have drifted away."

Amma wondered why not even Dovewing, who had the gift of sences, could pick up the trail. That is, if the prophecy was true…

Amma stiffly got to his paws. All his mustles tenced as if to protest, but he fought them and stood. "Alright" He said. "Where do we start?"

"First, you rest. Your wounds have mostly healed, but we can't risk it just yet." Sandstorm said.

"Sandstorm, if I've been asleep for six days. I can't afford to wait any longer."

"His wounds aren't at risk anymore, Sandstorm." Jayfether put in. Snowhawk came and stood next to Amma. He seemed to understand the situation and his eyes pleaded his case. Sandstorm turned to her 'mate' for an answer. "I think you should let Amma, Snowhawk and I go after Terasu." he said. A worried look crossed Sandstorms face. "I don't think we should let you go, Firestar. The clan needs you here. I… need you here."

"Sandstorm, your acting strange. The Sandpaw that I knew not only wouldn't care if I stayed in camp or not. She would complain about how she didn't get to go. What, exactly, happened over the time I know and now?"

Sandstorm took the opportunity. "A lot. It's a long story.."

"That will be shared later, by someone besides you, Sandstorm." Jayfether cut her off. "I suggest that Amma, Snowhawk, and Firepaw go see Brambleclaw about forming a patrol to get Terasu back."

Amma nodded to the medicine cat and lead the way out of the den without another word. Snowhawk and Firepaw quickly followed him to Brambleclaw, who was organizing patrols in the center of the camp. Amma approached him from behind and waited to be noticed. Snowhawk waited patently beside Amma, inspecting the camp. Firepaw walked around Brambleclaw and sat down next to Cinderheart. Brambleclaw glanced at him curiosly, but finished giving his orders before talking to Firepaw.

"What do you need, Firepaw?" He asked. He bowed his head, a gesture to show respect from deputy to leader. Firepaw was taken aback for a second. "… Um… Amma, Snowhawk and I want to go and get Terasu." he said slowly. Amma saw a twinge of suspison in his look. Amma had heard the stories from Mousefur and Longtail. Brambleclaw was the son of the great Tigerstar, a traitor to his birth clan.

"Yes, Firepaw. Do you think you'll need more cats?"

"Maybe one, Brambleclaw." Amma addressed him from behind. Brambleclaw looked back at him. "But, is it enough. After seeing what they did to you, I think you'll need a stronger fighting foarce that just four cats."

"No, not a fighting foarce. The way Terasu and the cream cat talked, it sounded like a big group of cats. We're not going to try to overpower them. We need to get in, get Terasu, and get out without being noticed."

"But, if they find Terasu gone, they will most certainly return for her. If they are more powerful than a clan after star clans been destroyed, then they'll tear us to shreads."

" I'm hoping Terasu could tell us something. She knows them. Maybe she knows of a weakness."

Brambleclaw though for a moment. " Which cat should go?" he asked after a long pause.

"I can!" An exsited voice said from the warrior's den. Cinderheart ran over and stood next to Amma, a bright expretion on her face.

"I though I gave you the day off. Yesterday you got three thorns In you pads, caught a lot of prey, and even took care of the elders. And you've already been on a patrol today. Are you sure your not to tired to go?"

"I'm tired, but I want to do something big. I feel like I have had a whole life worth of doing nothing. I really want to go, Brambleclaw. I feel as though my exsitement could keep me going." She contradicted herself with a huge yawn.

"Brambleclaw, we'll take her. She's strong. I think she'll be able to cope." Amma added. Cinderheart gave him a grateful glance.

Brambleclaw looked at Amma for a second, then turned to Cinderheart. "If I hear that you hindered the mission, and I'll have you doing aprentice duties untill you're an elder." he said sternly. Cinderhearts eyes instantly lit up. "You wont be sorry, Brambleclaw. Or you, Amma and Firepaw."…

Terasu could hardly beleave she would ever return to her old home. Psy


	16. Chapter 16

Fireblood two, chapter one, leaf strongest ally.

Spottedleaf sighed wearily. She had been gathering herbs for a good portion of the day. Time seemed to strech out. She had come to gather to help clear her head. Bluestars group had left for the high stones two days ago to get to the moonstone. The camp had been attacked by shadow clan it their effort to drive thunderclan from their territory. Thunder clan had won, but lost its deputy, lionheart to the attack. Spottedleaf sighed again. the desperate wail of greypaw, a thunder clan apprentice still echoed in her head. The only comfort she had was pressing close to Firepaw. Firepaw was another thunderclan apprentice, and a great one at that. He always seemed to be different from others, and not because he once was a kitty pet. She had not missed the look of despair in his eyes. He was loosing one of his mentors, and spottedleaf watched his heart twist with grief as greypaw had wailed. Spottedleaf knew Firepaw was fiercely protective. Spottedleafs own guess was that part of the greaf came from not protecting lionheart from the attack and not protecting greypaw from the terrible pain that came with loosing your mentor.

Spottedleaf shook herself, telling herself to live in the present. Letting this get to her wasn't getting anything done, and she needed to gather some more merygold. Spottedleaf had used the last of the store on the returning party that had left for high stones. Marigold was good for preventing infections. She knew that wild garlec would have been better for the group. It was stronger, a great attribute in a herb when dealing with rat bites. But not only would it leave a terible taste in her mouth, and there was a patch of it close to camp. It could easily be retreated if it came down to it. Besides, marigold was good for warding off more minor infections, and thank star clan that everyone came back with only minor cases.

Spottedleaf glanced up at the moon, and guessed that she had been out gathering herbs for a long time. The sun had not been touching the horizon when she had left. She hadn't even told anyone that she had left. "The clan must be worried" She thought to herself. She had been drifting in her thoughts so long that she had barley noticed what she had been doing. She sublimitaly had gathered a big pile of marigold and other asorted plants. She slowly sniffed through the pile. There might have been some usefull plants amung the mary gold. It was mostly just coltsfoot. They did not need more coltsfoot. Even if she left the coltsfoot, it would take her several trips to move the marygold and cobwebs, which she seamed to have collected.

She desided to grab a mouth full of marygold and go back to camp, then ask firepaw if he would help her move the rest to her den. She liked the apprentice. He was relyable. Not even sandpaw or greypaw had responded as quickly as he did to spottedleafs requests, and never complained. She grabbed some of the marygorld and walked off toward camp. She padded on, still thinking of Firepaw, wondering what made the apprentice so special. She jumped when she herd a twig snap of a ways to her right. She froze. Maybe the clan had sent out a cat to find her. Maybe it was firepaw. He was the most likely to understan her need to move the plants back tonight. She hated to leave perfectly good herbs out.

Spottedleaf set down the mary gold and walked toward the snap. She stoped and bristled. Where were her instincts. The snap could have been a fox or a badger. She herd the furns rustle up ahead. It sounded too big to be prey but to small to be a fox or a badger. She was upwind of them, so if it was a cat they could sent her and find her easy. She sat down and waited.

Moments had passed, and spottedleaf had still yet to meet the creature. Maybe it was a big piece of prey or a clumsly yet small predator. She slowly turned back to the marygold. She would have to leave the rest she had collected for tomorrow. She would probably would find her nest a little to apealing to just leave it. Barley five steps into returning, quick crashing suddenly thundered behind her. She turned just in time to meet teeth in her scruf, and a liquid running down her thought as something hard hit her teeth while she tried to yowl an alarm. She turned to her attacker, to see a dirty yellow pelt. She saw nothing more, for her leggs didn't support her for another heartbeat. She crumpled, and was unable to leave her eyes open. Then her mind went blank…

The tom looked proudly over his latest catch. This one, with her looks, would probibly present tons of chalengers. He gazed down at the two leggeds small container that had held his tool. It was a clear liquid that was in a clear container. He wondered why the two leggs had thrown it at him anyway. The liquid almost instantly put himself and this she cat to sleep. He desided to use the she cat as bait to draw challengers. He had traveled through the twolegged place, looking for foes. None had come to meet him. He had only one pashion in life. He just loved to fight. He never had lost. He couldn't lose. Not while he had his gems. But this beautiful yet fragile creature was not worth even challenging. She was collecting plants of all things. But her beauty would attract at least one strong tom or one protective she cat to battle him.

A yowl of another cat sounded in the distance. "Spottedleaf?! Where are you Spottedleaf?!" The voice sounded young. Too young to be his challenger. Silently, he grabbed the tortishelled cat by the scruff and pulled her away. He had one battleground in mind. A open space surrounded by four towering oaks, and a big rock in the middle of it. It was wide enough and seemed to be near the center of the forest. It was the perfect waiting spot. Once he got there, he would only need to wait…


	17. Chapter 17

Fireblood 2 chapter 2, five of one.

Firepaw burst into camp, his sides heaving. He had to tell Bluestar what he had sented! He barreled across the camp toward the leaders den beneath the high rock. Many cats looked at him curiosly. Cinderkit only barely got out of the way. She watched the ginger tom streak to bluestars den, hissing under her breath. He burst through the lichen covering the entrance, not bothering to call out a greeting. He stoped, kicking dust up and stood ridged in frount of Bluestar, sides heaving. Bluestar had flinched, then turned to he apprentice. "Firepaw, what in star clan…"

"No time, Bluestar. Something has happened to Spottedleaf!" The apprentice cut his leader off. Bluestar imideatly straightened up. "What?!" she demanded. Firepaw inhaled and explained. " I sented her in the forest, but by the sents that surround the area, she was attacked! I tracked her assailant dragging her off. I tried to follow it, but he dragged her through a boggy place, and I lost the sent!' he added, sounding disappointed in his skills. "We need to hurry, spottedleaf could be in danger!"

Bluestars fur bristled. "Quickly, grab Sandpaw, Runningwind, Ravenpaw, and Tigerclaw. You and I will also go." She quickly said, rising from her nest. Firepaw nodded and ran out of the den, bumping head long into tigerclaw, " Hay, watch it kittypet." Firepaw shook himself. "Hurry tigerclaw, we need to get ready!" Firepaw yelled at him, taking the tabby tom by surprise. "Spottedleafs been kidnapped!" Bluestar came out of her den silently "Firepaw, go get the others. I'll go over what happened with Tigerclaw." she said. Firepaw turned without hesitancy and rushed over to Runningwind, who was in the middle of tucking into a mouse. "Runningwind! Hurry! We need you to help us rescue spottedleaf! Go talk to bluestar, now!" Runningwind didn't argue, and his eyes got larger. Firepaw could see the surprise. He quickly buried his mouse and headed over to bluestar.

Firepaw got Greypaw and Sandpaw out of the apprentices den and hurried back to the group of cats. Bluestar looked at him as he approached. "It looks like were ready. Lets go, quickly. Firepaw, lead us to where you last sented Spottedleaf." Firepaw quickly turned and raced out of the gorse tunnel and up the ravine. He dashed off to the spot where he had last sented Spottedleaf. I was a small clearing with a bunch of herbs piles in the center, and around it was heavy foliage. Some of it was trampled down, showing where the attack came from. He ran along the trail the second time that morning, feeling his lungs burn with the effort. He shot into the clearing, knocking over the pile of herbs. Catching his breath, He settaled near the spot, waiting for the others.

Bluestar was the first to arrive. She imideatly started to sniff the strech of earth. Greypaw and Sandpaw quickly followed Tigerclaw, joining bluestar in her Surch. Tigerclaw sented something he never expected in this section of the forest, and found the source of the foul two legged sent on a small two legged thing. "Bluestar," He called, " Look at this." Bluestar inspected the two legged thing. " I would say that two leggs got spottedleaf, except we sented no further…"

"Bluestar!" Sandpaw called "I've sented a cat!" Firepaw quickly interjected "Mouse brain! You think I don't already know that! I had sented him before I even got to the sents end. It was overpowering, and defenently cat! We need to follow them now!" Greypaw jumped at firepaw outburst. He had never heard firepaw sound so fierce. Bluestar nodded thoughtfully. "The sent heads toward four trees. If we go there, we might pick up something." Tigerclaw nodded. "Alright, you herd her. We must hurry, for our medicin cat…"

This time bluestar lead the way, ending up in the clearing where the clans gathered every full moon for a gathering. The clearing was empty, with exceptions of the rock and a dirty yellow cat, lying patently in the sun next to the great rock. He glanced up when the group entered the clearing. "Ah, I knew you would come." He said knowingly. "How do you know us and why did you know we were coming?" Bluestar inquired. "Simple. You came for her." He responded.

He moved to the side, reveling a tabby tortes shelled she cat, claw marks covering her body. She was in bad shape, and it showed itself when she stiffly turned her head to look at Firepaw. Firepaw's mustles tensed when he saw the look of pleading in her eyes. They closed, and her body went limp. spottedleaf had been attacked by this terrible cat, and now laid at his mercy.

The tom looked at Firepaw curiously, then said " Send over the flame colored one. But no one beyond him. If anyone tries to help him, I'll kill this she cat instantly." Sandpaw was crouching, ready to spring into battle. Runningwind started talking quickly with the two other apprentices. Tigerclaw hissed his frustration. Bluestar just turned to firepaw. Firepaw, you know you don't have to do this." she said, giving him a guarded gaze. He only shook his head and walked, ready to meet the challenge of this fox hearted piece of crow food.

Bluestar felt a presents that wasn't there before. She turned, but nothing was there. She felt soft breath on her ear, and a familiar voice filled her ears. "Star clan forbids anyone form interfering with this fight…" The voice faded, and the breath was gone. Bluestar blinked her amazement. She took a step toward firepaw, who was standing a few fox lengths away from the yellow cat. She found that she ran into something that felt solid. But nothing was there. She placed her paw on it. It was smooth. The warning. What was star clan doing! Her apprentice was staring down an obviously stronger cat, and star clan had blocked off there only way of assisting him if he were to be beaten.

Firepaw stared down this badger of a cat. He was bigger than Firepaw, but firepaw was hoping to use his smaller size to his advantage. "You first, flame." Firepaw hissed his annoyance. "I'm firepaw!" He yelled. He leaped at the cat. It side stepped, just what firepaw wanted. He shot around the cat and leapt for his back. The cat shot upward, ramming into firepaw and throwing him off to the side. Firepaw quickly regained his footing. He bunched his mustles and jumped in a high ark, as if to land on his opponents back. The cat flipped over, claws extended, to catch firepaw. Firepaw flicked his tail, and instantly his hind legs were facing down.

He landed down, hard, in the center of the cats belly. The cat flinched, and Firepaw took the chance to scratch him across his face. The cat grabbed his forepaw and flipped it, pulling firepaw to the ground. He jumped on top of him and clawed him down his forelegs. Then he cut huge gashes down the center of Firepaw's belly. The blood started to flow, and the yellow cat jumped off of him. " You have some moves, I will give you that. But its not enough. You let you guard down, because you thought you were winning." He shook his head disapprovingly " I expected more of a challenge for this she cat. I guess she is mine."

The cat reared up on his hind legs, and slammed his forepaws onto Firepaw's head. His vision jarred, and everything started going black. He glanced at Bluestar. She was just standing there, shock in her eyes. Sandpaw was staring at him, as if thinking of something. running wind wasn't there. Nether was Greypaw, raven paw, or Tigerclaw. Only Sandpaw and Bluestar were left. His vision blackened further. He turned to look at spottedleaf. He saw her limp shape, lying on the ground. He never wanted to see her like that again. He would make sure of it. When he was in star clan. His vision failed even more, and he couldn't feel his body. He had failed… failed…

Bluestar stared in horror. Star clan had let her apprentice die. The had caused her apprentice to die! She rammed into the wall star clan had put up. The yellow cat paid no head. He walked slowly toward spottedleaf. "Why star clan! Why!" She shouted to the heavens. They had caused two innocent lives to be cruelly misused. She looked at her limp apprentice again. He was no longer limp. The mustles in his back had tensed up…

"Spottedleaf. I have failed you." Firepaw's thought were slowly fading. "spottedleaf… Spottedleaf!" the thought crashed into his mind. He saw a small red dot in his vision. It quickly expanded, filling his whole sight. Strength suddenly filled his body. He felt strong. His thoughts completely faded. "We're… not… DONE YET!" Firepaw yowled. He felt stronger than he had ever felt. The yellow cat turned around in shock. "But, how did you!" he never finished. He dashed at firepaw full force. He leaped at firepaw, ready to sink his claws into his fur. Blood was still dripping form Firepaw's wound, slowly. Suddenly, the younger tom vanished.

The yellow tom landed on solid ground. Where had he gone!? Something rammed into his belly form below, knocking him clear into the air. He flipped around, trying to sight his target. Something smashed into him with sharp claws from above. He hit the ground hard. A gash instantly opened up on his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of ginger fur. He extended his claws and slashed at it. But they sliced harmlessly through the air. A strong force struck him in the side. He was air born again, low over the ground. He smashed into the huge rock in the middle of the clearing with his back.

Something crushed him agents the rock. A big dust cloud emanated up as he was shoved into the rock. He felt ripped up inside and out. He coughed up blood, and there was a steady stream coming from his mouth. It seams that this cat was up to the challenge. Far to up to it. He was already at the brink of death. There was only one escape.

Firepaw stood where he was, liking the satisfaction he got from shoving his opponent into the great rock. The feeling of strength increased. Suddenly, the cat shot out from out of the rock. He landed smoothly on the ground, and turned to face Firepaw. "You seam stronger. But you can not win. Not as long as I have the stone of indefinite vitality and the stone of pledging strength safely tucked in my stomach. Firepaw noticed the wounds on the cats pelt quickly healing, and he had a air of power that he didn't have before. Firepaw closed his eyes, and waited.

The yellow cat rushed Firepaw, and clawed at him. Firepaw avoided it. This time, the yellow cat didn't loose sight of him like before. He slashed downward at his head, firepaw sidestepped. He shot under firepaw and clawed at his belly. The gashes form before were still there, but they had miraculously stopped bleeding. Firepaw jumped high above him. He jumped after him, claws out stretched. Firepaw flicked his tail, maneuvering out of range.

Firepaw landed under the yellow cat, head hung low. The cat grabbed onto his back and griped his scruff with his teeth. Firepaw didn't struggle, or even buckle under the force. He mustles tensed. The yellow cat wondered what this cat was thinking. "get…" firepaw started. The yellow cat listened. He had never been spoken to mid fight. "OFF" firepaw shouted. In a big burst, everything around firepaw receded quickly. The yellow cat was thrown clear. He had barely moved and shook me of! He thought. He concentrated on firepaw from above, looking to get a grip again.

Firepaw vanished, right before the yellow cats eyes. He couldn't believe it. He thought the last time he had just escaped his vision. But he had actually vanished. Firepaw was above him instantly, and slammed all four of his paws into his back. They struck the ground, and a huge dust could shot up around him.

Instantly he was thrown forward at incredible speed. How in the world had this small ginger cat muster the strength. He flew low and quick above the ground. Firepaw was there in an instant. He slashed up with his forepaw, launching the yellow cat up into the air again. He felt a slash agents his hind legs, then a quick one across his face. Firepaw rammed into him, launching him left. Firepaw slashed through him from above. The yellow cat could scarcely feel the difference between each blow. Firepaw's claws jammed into his belly, then he smashed into his head from above with his front paws. The yellow cat spun round, and claws cut open his back from his neck to his rump. The blow continued, getting faster and stronger with each hit. Not even the stone of indefinite vitality could heal him from this barrage.

Bluestar watched as he was thrust into the ground once more, beaten and lifeless. Firepaw plunged his paw into his belly, and pulled out two stones of exquisite respective blue and white color. He took the blue one in his paws, and crushed it with his claws. Sandpaw had averted her gaze when firepaw had first gotten back up. She had only turned back to see firepaw pierce his dead foes body full pawed. She stood rigged with fear, staring at her clan mate. Bluestar could not believe it. She only thought of it as a miracle when firepaw had stood again. But when she saw what he had done, she could only guess what was happening to firepaw. She was more that glad that star clan had not let her interfere. The look in Firepaw's eyes told her that if she had gotten to close, she would have been a victim of the same fate.

Firepaw felt his strength fail. He had not understood what he had done. What had happened. He picked up the white stone in his mouth, and closed it. He felt nothing but the warm stone. He fell to the ground, and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was watching running wind reappear, stare at the scean for a moment, then run over and grab spottedleaf, and scent of Bluestar, and something grabbing him by his scruff, and carry him off…


	18. Chapter 18

Fireblood chapter 3, warriors from another time place.

Bluestar carried her berdun back to camp. She was still shocked at what she had saw. Firepaw ripped apart and killed the tom in cold blood. She had seen it all. She wondered what had caused Firepaw such strength. She thought back to the prophecy that Spottedleaf had shared with her a few moons back, before Firepaw joined the clan. 'Fire alone will save the clan.' A small seed of hope was planted in her heart. Maybe this was the power of the fire that would save the clan. Then she remembered the nature of fire. Fire had no ally's. It burnt everything it touches if not dealt with early. She pushed the though out of her head. Cats and fire were two separate things. Firepaw had already proven that he was loyal to thunder clan. She scolded herself for even thinking of such a thing. Cats were not fire. He would grow to be a great asset for thunder clan.

She came to the top of the ravien and looked down at camp. It was still in one piece scince she had left. A lot can happen when you away from camp. She slowly climbed down the ravien. Tiger claw and the others had rushed ahead to camp with spottedleaf. She needed attention immediately. Firepaw was only unconscious. Bluestar had carried him slowly back to camp to give herself time to think. She enterd the gourse tunnel and emerged in camp. There was a group of cats surrounding something. Many were wispering amoung one another. Bluestar set firepaw down a couple fox lengths away from the sceine, and aproched the crouwed.

Mousefur noticed Bluestar and separated from the crowd. "Bluestar, a pair of strange visitors just arrived from nowhere. Surprisingly, we have identified their scents as thunder clan. They have been unconscious hear for a while. With tigerclaw and you out, we decided to wait you judgement. What are you going to do with them?"

She ignored the question, but motioned to the ginger patch of fur at her feet with her paw. "Can you take firepaw to spottedleafs den?" bluestar asked quickly, to prevent interuption. "He will probably need her help when she recovers." Mousefur nodded, walked over to Firepaw's limp body, and grabed him by his scruff. The rest of the cats had noticed bluestars arrival, and the group stepped back, revieling a pair of disheveled cats. Something imidently caught Bluestars eye's. They both were under an object of some sort. The object was in mid air above their backs, not moving. One, above the white cat, was a solid greed pointy object, while the the other, the one above the black one, was a single blue round thing. Several smaller pieces would often separate of, float around the round thing, then settal back into perfect formation.

Bluestar curiosity was peaked. Who were these strange cats? They were both covered in scratches, and both looked bad. She didn't know what to do with them. She turned to Tigerclaw. "Do you think they can be moved?"

"I think so. They look beaten up, but nothing to keep an ordinary cat down." He said. "That's good. We need to move them to the medicine cats den. We will deside what to do with them when they awake." She said, her mind clearing from its shock. "Also, we will need a guard for the medicine cats den for the next while." Tigerclaw meowed his content with her orders, and started ralling cats together.

Suddenly, a loud shreak came form the nusury. "My kits! Where are my kits!" Frostfur yelled in agony. Almost a moment later, Longtail called up from the hollow where Yellowfang slept. "Yellowfang is gone!" he cried. Tigerclaw instantly rose his voice above the comotion that started after the two revelation. "Yellowfang must have stolen the kits and took them back to Shadow clan!"

"That would explain how she fought of Blackfoot so easily!" Darkstripe yelled from his spot by the fresh kill pile. "We shall send out a surch party after them!" Tigerclaw said. He called Darkstripe and Longtail over, but Bluestar stoped him with a flick of her tail. "We can't send out a patrol in this wether. Not only would our warriors be battered by the storm." she looked up at the gathered, black, clouds. There was already a few drops falling. "But their scent would be washed away. We should wait until the rain has passed." Tigerclaw grunted his disagreement, but didn't voice any objections.

The Two unusual cats were no longer in the clearing. Some cat must have taken them to the medicine cats den in all the commotion. She turned and walked over to the den. She wanted to check on Firepaw. She was half way there when the young tom slowly walked out of the den, his breath coming out in short rasps, as if he had ran from a dozen monsters. "Firepaw!" Bluestar voiced her surprise. "I though you were asleep."

He waraly shook his head. " I'm alright, Bluestar, just a little worn out. What happened after that cat took me down?" Bluestar quickly looked over the length of his body. He still have several scrach marks, including a fatal looking one down his belly, but they had stoped bleeding. "You don't remember?" Bluestar asked.

"No. I just remember thinking that I failed… Thunder clan." he said hesitantly. Bluestar though he looked as though he already had half a moon worth of time to heal. Bluestar's mind quickly returned to the problems at hand. "Fireheart, can you come with me to my den?" she asked hastily. She didn't wait for a response, but turned and walked briskly back to her den under the high rock. She pushed her way through the lichen that covered the entrance and sat in her nest on the other side of the den. Firepaw was in quickly, surprise in his eyes.

"What is it, Bluestar?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

"Firepaw, Frostfurs kits have been stolen from the nusury, and Yellowfang has gone missing." She said before he could sit.

"Cinderkit and bramble kit have been stolen?" he asked, his tone convaing his worry.

"Yes. I need you to track down Yellowfang, quickly." she said calmly.

"You think that Yellowfang took them?" he asked, looking at his leader suspicesly. "But she defended them from shadow clan. Why would she take them?"

"I don't beleave that she took them, but I can't be sure."

"But wouldn't a whole patrol of warriors be better than one apprentice?"

"You know Yellowfangs scent better than any other cat. I also can't risk one of my warriors attacking her. The whole clan beleaves she did it."

"But what if you ordered them not to kill her ?

"The whole clan wants her dead body. If that's what they want, then most warriors, even Tigerclaw, would deliver it."…

Firepaw turned and ran out of the den. He had to find Yellowfang, and quickly. If what Bluestar had said was true, then he only had until the rain stopped. It had become a strong downpour now, soaking everything that wasn't taking shelter. Firepaw turned toward the gorse tunnel, but a loud shout caught his attention. Ravenpaw shot out of the nusury, with Brindleface hissing at him. He ran into the apprentisis den, not looking at the stunned onlookers.

Firepaw crossed the clearing and followed Ravenpaw into their den. Raven paw was sitting on his nest, gazing down at his paws. Firepaw sat down next to him and asked, "What was all that about?"

"I don't know." Ravenpaw said, turning to Firepaw. I went to see the new kits, then Brindleface chased me away. I don't know what I did."

Firepaw knew what he did. Tigerclaw must be spreading rumors around camp, making Ravenpaw look like a traitor. Firepaw thought that dealing with Ravenpaw could wait, but it was obvious that Tigerclaw was going to kill Ravenpaw soon. He would have to take Ravenpaw away, somewhere Tigerclaw would never find him.

He remembered Barly, the loner that lived across wind clan territory near high stones. He seemed hospitable enough. But would he really take Ravenpaw in? That was a chance Firepaw would have to take. "Ravenpaw, I don't think you can stay in Thunder clan anymore. We know that Tigerclaw wants to kill you. I think you should go live with Barly." Ravenpaw looked at him doubtfuly. "What if he doesn't want me around?"

"Tell him of the time you caught an adder. That will convince him. We should get going. I need to compleate a mission for Bluestar."

Before Ravenpaw could even ask, Greypaw entered the den, complaining about the rain. "Why can't it rain some other day" He said under his breath. Firepaw knew he needed to go, but he didn't want to go alone. "Greypaw, we need to get Ravenpaw to Barly, and I need to find Yellowfang. Do you think you can come with us?"

"Why would Bluestar send you instead of Tigerclaw? And why do we need to get Ravenpaw to barly?" Firepaw quickly explained both situations, and Greystripes eyes lit up when Firepaw mentioned the mission.

"Sure I'll come. I needed something exciting. I was just thinking how I couldn't be in the retreaval party."

Firepaw lead his friends out of the den and towards the tunnel. Firepaw stopped short when he herd the worst possible cat for the situation behind them. "Where do you think you three are going?" Tigerclaw asked from behind them. "Ahh." Firepaw stumbled. "We were…"

"I see you decided to bring your friends, Firepaw." Bluestar said, stroling up to them from the high rock. "Tigerclaw, I have told Firepaw to go and collect some feverfew. One of Brindleface's kits has come down with a fever. I don't think it would hurt to let him bring his friends. Run along now, Firepaw."

Firepaw quickly turned and ran out the gorse tunnel, his friends following him out. The rain was sunificantly heavyer out hear. Many of the plants had seemed to shrink under the large supply. Firepaw led his friends as straight as he could toward the Wind clan border. When they reached it, Firepaw gave Ravenpaw his instructions. "You'll have to cross Wind clan territory to get to the barn. But, I bet most wind clan cats are shut up in their dens. I think you can make it. Do you remember the way to Barlies from there?"

"Yes" Ravenpaw said over the wind.

"Then good luck, and goodbye. I'll miss you, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw said his farwell, and was off. Firepaw watched him go, then turned back to thunder clan territory. He ran to the ravien, trying to pick up a trace of Yellowfangs scent. It came to him sooner that the ravien, and was on the straightest path to shadow clan territory. Firepaw wanted to prove her inocents, but it didn't help that she was headed straight toward enemy territory. The path never wavered, and Firepaw and Greystripe followed it towards the thunder path.

Right and the edge of the hard, twoleg path, the scent had become so indecipherable, and the smell that the monsters gave off when they passed completely masked it. "I can't pick up her trail." Firepaw said, not holding any anguish out of his voice. "The trail leads Directly into Shadow clan territory. Maybe one of us will pick up her scent if we cross the thunder path." Greypaw said. Firepaw really had wanted to stop Yellowfang in Thunder clan territory. But Firepaw knew Greypaw had a point.

Both toms crouched low next to the side of the long, stinking, path, waiting for an openinig in the line of Two legged monsters. Eventuly, after several heartbeats, the Thunder path was clear of all monsters for a good distance, and the friends ran out and over it side by side. They crouched in the safety of a near by bush, their breath coming out in short rasps. Rain kept filling Firepaw's open mouth, and he was grateful for the fresh drink. But, the rain was lightening up. Thunder clan would be prepairing to send out a patrol after the kits. That didn't leave much time to find Yellowfang.

Firepaw took a good sniff around, but he couldn't pick up the trail on this side of the Thunder path, ether. He had come this far, and had failed! Another Monster zipped past, sturing up its foul wind. Firepaw felt himself being battered by the strong gust. Then, it came to him. The monster had sturred up a whiff of Yellowfangs scent!


End file.
